Can't Sing?
by SugarButter
Summary: At King Gristle and Bridget's wedding, Branch and Poppy are asked to sing. What happens when Branch is unable to sing? Why can he not sing? Will he ever be able to sing again, or will he have lost all hope? Can Poppy help him retrieve what is lost, or will it be too late? Rated T from medical terms, thoughts of death, and romantic scenes. Warnings will appear for younger viewers.
1. Can't Sing?

**I am so excited to be able to finally get to post FanFiction! I finally got an account! This is my first FanFic story, so please make sure to favourite and follow me and the story! Please don't judge too harshly, this is my first!**

* * *

"Branch? You ready?" Guy Diamond asked him from behind the curtain, in his auto-tune voice. He and Poppy were about to go onstage at the reception of King Gristle and Bridget's wedding. He was dressed in a suit (much to Branch's dismay) that was blue, with a green bowtie.

"I was ready fifteen minutes ago, GD!" He responded, chuckling slightly to himself. He was excited. Sure, he sang to little crowds of kids or people on the street who asked, but he never sang for a crowd this big. It was of all the Bergans and the Trolls! He kept his cool, but actually couldn't wait.

He came out and saw Poppy come out, dressed in a purple dress, but much like her usual attire. Her hair was in the usual ponytail, with purple flowers weaved in.

"Poppy, you look.. Wow." He felt tongue tied. They had been offically together a couple weeks now, since the escape and freedom of the Bergans, but with a wedding to plan after only a week (Bergans would get married extremely fast, it appeared to Branch) they were both helping to set up this green and purple wedding, symbolising the colours of Gristle and Bridget.

The ceremony had taken place earlier that day, and now it was time for the afterparty. All he had hoped for was that Poppy didn't catch the bouquet (Bridget was going to fire off a Troll-sized cannon for the Trolls that Branch had made, and was throwing her bouquet for the Bergans) because he wasn't nearly ready for marriage and commitment, and he might have to if she catches it.

He went up on the stage, the lights in the room dimmed, and made sure that the karaoke music for the background was tuned up correctly. He wanted this moment to be perfect for the happy couple, and didn't want music ruining it.

Poppy and he got ready to walk onstage on the separate sides for their duets. Poppy was starting out on the first song, and they would keep going for however long the couple wanted them, then turn the tunes to DJ Suki, who practically begged for the job.

"Branch," Poppy whispered, her voice echoing across the empty hall. "Love you. Good luck."

"Love you too." He whispered back, and pretended to catch her kiss and put it in his pocket.

Soon enough, Bergans and Trolls alike began filling into the ballroom, and Branch suddenly felt nervous. _What if I mess up? What if I miss my cue? What if I trip over Poppy?_ But as soon as Poppy smiled at him, that fear drained away.

" _Heart beats fast,_

 _Colours and promises.."_ Poppy began A Thousand Years **(1)** and didn't seem troubled by the audience. Of course, she was used to all this by now. She had grown up with the attention that just comes with being a princess.

Soon, it was Branch's cue.

" _Time stands still,_

 _Beauty in all she is."_ He began, and they finished the song in ease, singing many songs after with no problem. Finally, it was time to end off the night of them singing with True Colours. **(2)**

" _You with the sad eyes,_

 _Don't be discouraged."_ He sang, not once taking his eyes off Poppy.

" _I see your true colours,_

 _And that's why I-"_ His voice shrieked up, sending a startled look into Poppy's eyes. He sent an apologetic look, and she continued with the song. When he tried to come into his parts, however, his voice would shriek up, and stopped working completely.

They quickly came off the stage, and Branch so badly wanted to tell Poppy what had happened, but his voice wouldn't work. He pointed to his throat, rubbing it, and tried mouthing words, no sound whatsoever.

"He needs a medic. _Immediately!"_ Poppy shrieked at a Bergan working backstage, and dragged him towards the door. He was lead right up to Dr. Plum's pod back at Troll Tree, where he still couldn't speak a single word.

As soon as Dr. Plum looked down his throat, she glared at Branch, causing an almost disturbed look from Poppy, who had refused to leave Branch's side, and the doctor said one sentence.

"Why didn't you come in sooner?"

* * *

 **1) A Thousand Years does and always had belonged to Christina Perri.**

 **2) True Colours was originally written by Cyndi Lauper.**

 **I would like a full disclaimer that I DO NOT own Dreamwork's Trolls, even though that would be extremely awesome! Cannot wait for Trolls 2!**

 **Hope this was a good first chapter! Sorry if I don't update too regularly, I am a busy girl. I will try to as often as possible. Hope this is great! ~ GalaxyMegaGirl**

 **Ps Follow me on Instagram!**

 **Peace!**


	2. Never Again

**I realised how short the first chapter was, so I am writing this next chapter as an add-on to it, I suppose. Like I said before, I don't think my updating will be too much of a pattern. It depends on my schedule. Some days, I may update several times, and I might not get an update in for a week!**

* * *

"Why would he have gone in sooner, doc? I don't really understand." Poppy broke the awkward silence with yet another question Branch could not answer.

"Lay down, Branch. I must take a few x-rays and check down your throat, but I am pretty sure of what has happened." The doctor said. Branch laid down, the white paper crinkling under his weight. He _hated_ the doctors. He had only been there once before, but that had just been because he had been staring at Poppy from a tree (so embarrassing to admit this, even to himself, so had just told the doctor he was scared and climbed the tree, which she didn't believe) and fell off when she got hit in the head with a dodgeball. He had broken his arm, putting a halt on his bunker work.

The doctor did her work, angering his burning throat even more. He wished she might be a little more gentle, since she knew of the pain, or at least some amounts of it, and might take that into concern, but that didn't seem to be the case.

After a series of tests, x-rays, and cameras shoved up his nose and down his throat (not pleasant), while making Poppy leave, which was a problem in itself, the doctor cleared her throat and allowed a storming Poppy back in.

"Yes, just as I was concerned. I am sorry, but what is happening to you is a Trolls worst nightmare." Real way to sugarcoat it, doc! "You have Vocal Strain." Branch's confused look met a horrified Poppy, who kept muttering "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry." over and over under her breath to him.

He cocked his head to show that he didn't understand, so Dr. Plum continued.

"Basically, your vocal cords snapped." He lurched back in both horror and disgust at the thought. Unluckily, 'back' meant off the bed. His face showed pain, but no sound came when he simply wanted an 'ow'.

"Branch," she continued. "I am sorry, but you can never get your voice back. We have tried for so many decades, but have yet to learn of a cure. You cannot talk for the rest of your life, let alone sing."

Branch bit his lip to stop from crying as they walked slowly back towards the Bergan castle. Poppy reached out and took his hand, squeezing it to show comfort.

"Branch," she whispered. "I love you and am here for you." She kissed his cheek gently.

Branch felt numb as the words bounded back and forth between his brain. His legs felt like Jell-O. His head spun until he saw three Poppys instead of one.

When they reached the ballroom again, Branch got surrounded, questions dumped onto him, none of which he could respond to.

" _Branch, you okay?"_

" _What happened out there?"_

" _Why was your voice all pitchy?"_

" _Can you please sing at my wedding?"_

He couldn't locate every question to every face, or else he would have a thing or two to say to the person who had asked about the wedding: except the fact he couldn't _say_ anything.

After about five minutes of awkward silence, Poppy broke in the news.

"Branch, you see, he had.. Vocal Strain." Hundreds of strangled gasps came from everybody, the Queen's voice ringing throughout the entire ballroom. DJ Suki's tunes had stopped, dying down like a scratched record. Gristle and Bridget pushed up to the front with them, and Bridget got down on her hands and knees, extremely worried for her close friend.

"Really? What had happened?" She asked, her voice low and barely audible. Now people understood why his voice had shrieked up, and left him alone, but Bridget wanted answers.

"The doctor explained that for the years he was grey, he had never sang, not once. And now, he had been singing enough to give anyone a minor case, the more curable case, of Vocal Strain. But, from years of hardle use, his vocal cords couldn't take the strain, and snapped, hence the name. He cannot sing nor talk ever again, according to the doctor, but I say otherwise! Who's with me?" A loud arouse of cheering came from everyone who had not gone back to dancing yet.

A slow song began, and Branch held his hand out to Poppy, who took this as asking her to dance. They stayed away from the middle of the floor, so 1. Dancing Bergans didn't accidentally step on them and 2. Branch felt like he had had too much attention for one day.

"Branch." Poppy whispered as they slowly swayed to the music. "Don't worry. We _will_ get through this together. I am so sorry, you don't deserve this, but I am here for you every step of the way." She pressed her lips against his, which he gladly returned. He mouthed 'love you' when they leaned their foreheads towards each other. They both had broad grins on their lips, because this was their first kiss.

"Love you too." Poppy whispered, her voice soothing. He wanted so badly to be able to comfort her, because she seemed as upset as him.

His heart ached as he realised never again could he tell Poppy he loved her. Never again.

When they ended, the next song was _their song_. Can't Stop The Feeling **(1)**. Poppy began singing to her parts and dancing to the beat, so while she was distracted, he stalked over to a corner to hide, when he almost sat on someone, hiding behind a plant.

He wanted to shout, start yelling at them, but his mouth moved without words.

"Hey, mate!"

* * *

 **1) Can't Stop The Feeling belongs to Justin Timberlake, I do not own it.**

 **Hope you have enjoyed this chapter, please be sure to follow, favourite, and review! I have major plans for this story, and may be able to update today one or two more times. I will try to write longer chapters in the future, but I just wanted to end here, on a cliffhanger, to reel you guys in :). Don't be mad! XD**

 **~ GalaxyMegaGirl**

 **Peace!**


	3. Traitor!

**Another chapter! Enjoy! Make sure to please review!**

 **BornOnTheBreakOfDawn- Thank you very much! I am glad that more people are writing for Trolls, too! And I will!**

* * *

He didn't know what to do. He was stuck. He couldn't scream, couldn't talk to this, this _traitor!_ So, he did the only thing he could, even though the traitor whispered, "You scared?"

He ran.

He tapped Poppy furiously on the shoulder, making her glare. He pointed and pointed at the plant, but she didn't understand.

"Sure, Branch. Go over by the tree if you want to, I will be here, dancing. Join if you want."

He rolled his eyes and dragged Poppy over, her protesting all the while, and the pointed at the purple troll with blue and green hair.

"Oh! _Creek!_ Thanks, Branch. Didn't know what the heck you were trying to show me. _Explain yourself Creek!"_ Poppy yelled, once again making the music die down and attention turn over to them.

He caged Creek with his hair, as he spoke.

"Oh, mate! Branch, didn't know that it was you!" Creek was right, the last time he had seen Branch he was still grey. But, the traitor had the nerve to laugh.

"Creek." Poppy growled. "What the heck happened? Why are you such a terrible Troll?"

"Look, I can explain. Chef, she had magical powers. She chanted something, and was able to control me after that. I swear, it wasn't me! She said some sort of spell or something, and then was able to control me. The reason I am finally out of it is since she was eaten from some ground monster. But, I was completely under her control! Don't blame me!"

"It's true. She never would cook the food, she said a spell and it would appear. He isn't lying." Gristle spoke in, but Branch didn't let the cage go.

"Please, give me another chance, I bed of you." He literally fell down on his hands and knees, begging, pleading with the Queen. "You know me. I don't lie." He continued, and Poppy turned to Branch.

"Branch, what do you think?" She questioned, and immediately Branch shook his head no.

"Why not, mate? Looks like Poppy gave _you_ a second chance. Why not I?" Branch folded his arms, as everyone expected him to say his reason. "Speak to me, mate!"

"He cannot speak. So, Creek, how about this? You will be forced to do community service, until I say you are trusted again. You will be under guard at all times." Poppy decided, probably seeing this as worse punishment than it actually was.

"Thank you very much, Poppy!" He thanked, and smiled.

"Branch, let him go." Poppy said gently, and he reluctantly took down the cage. "Good, now, let's go back to the party! GD, take first shift?" Guy Diamond seemed to know what she was talking about. He took Creek by the arm and dragged him out, most likely to begin some form of communal services.

"Branch, you okay?" She whispered and took his hand as the music began blaring again. "You wanna go home? I think I am gonna head out too, tomorrow I feel might be a long day." He nodded, and they went up to King Gristle and Queen Bridget, to present their gifts, which Poppy had wrapped both in white and silver wrapping paper and lots of glitter.

"We are headed out." Poppy told them. "Congrats, hope you have a fabulous honeymoon!" She said.

"Thanks! Hope you guys are able to deal with Creek well." Poppy and Branch waved, and headed back out into the cold night.

"Branch, I am _soo_ sorry this happened!" Poppy said, and they walked in comfortable silence. As soon as they reached his bunker, Branch pulled her in for a kiss, a soft, gentle, yet loving one. Poppy returned it, with the same passion.

As he entered, he heard Poppy call that she loved him, which he wished he could say back.

* * *

He laid in bed that night, worried about what was to come. Poppy had forgiven Creek. _Did she still have feelings for that traitor? What if she left him for Creek, because of her former affections? What if Creek did something to Poppy..?_

 _No!_ He pushed those thoughts from his mind, refusing to think that far into it. He hoped she would never leave him, he wanted her with him.. forever.

He realised then that he wanted to marry Poppy. He wanted to be able to kiss her goodnight at night, and to keep her safe from harm.

 _But.._ the nagging voice in his head had to interrupt. _What of she doesn't feel the same? What if she_ does _love Creek more than you? What if she leaves you?_ He didn't even notice the flicker of black that darkened the room.

 _Well, wouldn't she have already said something?_ The other voice asked.

 _She doesn't wanna hurt you._ He argued to himself, and wished he could just fall asleep. After a few hours of arguing back and forth, the voices rested, and so did he.

* * *

He woke up in the morning, noticing something wrong with his hair. The tips of it weren't cobalt-purple. They were charcoal black.

* * *

 **For those of you who might be confused, let me explain something. I imagine he is still extremely vulnerable to becoming grey. He is fighting off the feeling. And with the fear of losing his source of happiness, he starts becoming depressed, so he begins to turn grey, despite fighting it off. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I will try from now on to make the chapters longer!**

 **~GalaxyMegaGirl**

 **Peace**


	4. I Believe You

**Here it is, another chapter!**

 **thewarmsummer123- Thank you very much! I am glad you enjoyed! :)**

 **Animal Girl1507- Thanks! Make sure to keep reading! XD**

* * *

Branch panicked. He had rose from his bed, put on his usual patched shorts and leafed vest, and went to comb his hair. He pulled down his hair so he could comb the ends and.. _they were charcoal black._

 _You brought this upon yourself. You grew jealous. Why'd you let Creek get to your head?_ Branch thought, but Branch had a comeback.

 _It's Poppy's fault!_

 _No it's not!_

 _Yes it is!_

 _Yes it is!_

 _No it's not!_

 _Sure, fine, it's not._

 _Grr!_ He thought, and laughed at himself, in a mocking way.

He pulled out his scissors and tried to cut the black away, but the ends grew back, black as ever.

 _Think happy thoughts!_

Poppy! But.. she loves Creek, does she not? Why else would she have forgiven him.

"Branch. Branch. Branch. Branch. Branch! Branch! Branch! _Branch! Branch!_ _Branch!? Branch, are you in there?!"_ He heard Poppy's angelic voice ring out. He opened the mat for her to come through, after staining the ends with blueberries. Luckily, his shampoo smelled of blueberry, so he was in luck. Of course, no mixture could ever get the royal colour of his mane, but it should do well enough, at least for now.

"Hey Branch!" Poppy said, kissing his cheek. "Do you have any paper?" He nodded, and went to go get it from the lower part of his bunker when Poppy took matters into her own hands, as usual. She looked through his drawers and kitchen cabinets (his upper bunker home was one room) and then finally, opened the curtains to reveal cards.. _her cards_.

"You kept them?!" She exclaimed, and Branch looked down at his feet in shame. He felt embarrassed, he had never wanted to show them to her. Hey, every couple has secrets! He slowly nodded.

Poppy threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. Not the lousy kiss they had had last night, a real kiss. Pure passion. Branch melted into the kiss, not ever wanting to let go. It ended too soon, Branch felt.

"You okay, Branch? I know, it must've been _so_ hard, with all this Vocal Strain stuff going on, and Creek coming back." Poppy sighed. "When you think about it, we have Creek to thank for _this_." She held up their latched hands, and smiled back at Branch. "That's why I gave him a second chance. Sure, he made a mistake, but it led to us, so _how_ can that be a total mistake? I love you so much, Branch, and I know you love me too!" Branch eagerly nodded, and kissed her nose.

"Haha, Branch, wanna go out and see how Creek is doing?" She seemed to have completely forgotten about pad of paper. "Can you perhaps.. Oh!" She exclaimed, and started searching through a box under his bed, which neither of them noticed was labeled _Traps_.

She dumped the whole thing on the ground, and a bear trap caught her leg. She screamed; half in pain and half of shock. She fell to her knees before faceplanting completely, obviously in pain.

'See,' he thought. 'I _could_ carry her bridal-style, _orr..'_ He picked her up and flung her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, as she pounded his back, screaming and laughing, before giving up.

"Meanie!" She said, face red from giggling so much. He would have said about how she knows she loves him, when he realised, once again, he couldn't talk, and the smile disappeared from his face. As her fists lightly punched at his backside, it returned.

He pulled the lever down to the bottom part of his bunker, and flipped her onto a worn red couch, her face red from laughing so much.

He grabbed his first aid kit and immediately began wrapping her foot in cobwebs, turned on a stove, and made a mixture similar to painkillers for her pain.

"Thanks, Branch. You know, I never did find a pad of paper.." She trailed of as he sprinted towards the wall, where notebooks and pencils were littered in a cabinet. He sat next to her feet and began writing, smile still wide. He didn't realise that most of its contents were filled with poems and songs, not at the time.

 _Poppy, I love you. Thanks so much for trying to help me. What kind of boyfriend am I to not help you? I will pack you up some more cobwebs and medicine, it should be all fixed up by tonight or tomorrow. The medicine will make you sleepy. Hang on, I will get you a pair of crutches. Xoxo_

He handed the notebook to Poppy so she could read it as he looked through his wood supply and tied some sticks together with twine to make two crutches. He came back and helped her off the couch, grabbing the notebook, and gave her an easy demonstration of how to use them. She was slow and wobbly, so Branch stayed behind her as they made their way over to the elevator. He lifted the lever and it sent them up.

"Branch, thank you. You are the best boyfriend ever. I love you." She kissed his cheek. Boyfriend. That almost sounded.. wrong to Branch, but he ignored that thought. He knew he had to wait.

He smiled as he helped her out of the bunker and over to her castle. Then they faced a new problem: the stairs.

"Carry me." She held her arms up like a baby, and her crutches fell, making her stand on her one good leg.

He, once again, threw her over his shoulder and patted her good leg, grabbing her crutches and the bag, with her cobwebs and medicine, sticking his notebook in it. He accidentally stepped on the pencil, pain shooting through his leg as the lead went into his foot. He swore under his breath, which no one could hear since he had no voice.

Once he reached her room, he made sure to tuck her in nice and tight, her foot elevated with pillows. He set the bag up next to her on the bed, patting it so she wouldn't forget.

"Branch, do you have to leave? I'm not," she yawned. "Tired." He looked at her, her face defeated as he rose an eyebrow.

"Love you too." She mumbled angrily as he kissed her nose. He waved as he closed the door, blowing a kiss, and she 'caught it.'

How he had wanted to whisper as she fell into a deep sleep that he loved her.

* * *

He went home to clean up the traps, and he looked in the mirror. Black hair slowly creeped down his royal mane, and he hated it. When he heard a knock, he made sure it was completely coated in blueberry juice before answering. It was, surprisingly, Creek.

He waved, trying to be nice. Poppy would want that.

"Mate, can we talk?" He asked sincerely. He curtly nodded and reached for his notebook, when he realised it wasn't there.

* * *

Poppy opened her eyes, pain shooting up her leg again. She changed out the cobwebs quickly, which helped to numb the pain some, but not enough. She reached in for some more of that soupy medicine when her hand rested on a notebook.

"Oh." She said aloud, surprised. "Did he mean to leave this here? No matter." She flipped through the writing when she landed on a page with a poem.

 _Eyes bright like the sun,_

 _She is surely the only one_

 _Her smile, oh so blinding_

 _She surely is so mesmerizing_

 _I slowly, surely seem to see_

 _We are surely meant to be_

 _I know how much hope I carry_

 _Isn't enough for this bright strawberry_

She felt implied to read more, almost like he had wanted her to. She flipped the page and saw another entry, but this time, his handwriting wasn't in calligraphy (still smudged) but natural, hard to read.

 _I know I can never be with her._ With who? _I wish I could tell her I am in love with her, but she would never accept it! She always wants to know how to make me happy, but there is no way she can like me like that. Poppy would never want a grump like me._ Poppy gasped when she realised that Branch has had feelings for her much before they began dating. She wondered how he had dealt with seeing her and Creek flirt all those years. She couldn't see how she had ever liked that creep. Last night, she wanted to wring his neck, but she gave Branch a second chance, so Creek deserved one too. _Maybe one day, if I can ever be happy again, I could have a chance. But no, I am a murderer, A beautiful princess like her doesn't deserve a murderer like me._ He is a murderer? This was news to Poppy. _Anyways, I hate writing, so signing off, Branch. Age 16_

"How is Branch a murderer? Ugh, my leg!" She exclaimed, and drained the bottle of soupy liquid.

* * *

Branch frantically looked around his house for something, but Creek didn't know what. He seemed almost.. desperate for whatever it was.

"Hey, Mate, what is it?" Creek asked. He moved his finger across his hand. "Notebook?" He nodded and gave a thumbs up, and looked everywhere for it.

He snapped his fingers and raced out the door, signalling for Creek to stay.

"Alright, I will be here, waiting for you to be back, Mate, to tell you that I was not lying." He whispered the truth. "Even Gristle knew, so please believe me. I just want it to be like old times, you and me, best friends. I miss those times the most."

Creek looked around the bunker he had watched Poppy go to all the time in the past. He had to admit, it was pretty nice. He noticed something red on his blanket: blood.

He ignored it, though, because he was a survivalist, always going out. He probably often got cut by the branches and twigs as he collected things for his bunker.

He just sat, and began to meditate. That is, until he was jolted back to reality by Branch, who held something in front of him to read.

 _Sorry, left it at Poppy's. So, what's up? I'll listen._

The handwriting was messy, obviously written with the left hand, and was smudged from a hand rubbing over it. It was small and slanted from writing quickly.

He didn't read the message above it, because it started out with Poppy's name and he didn't want to read into their romantic chats.

Creek began explaining in full detail how the Chef had been able to put a spell on him so he was under her command, and how he wanted everything to go back to normal and wanted them to both be friends again, like old times. Branch wrote down three words in his notebook.

 _I believe you._

* * *

 **So, anybody see that coming? I fulfilled my promise of making the chapters longer! I will try to keep them around at least this length from now on. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading! 3**

 **~GalaxyMegaGirl**


	5. Who's The Liar?

**Hey guys! I know I have been updating a lot lately, because today I had literally nothing to do and am extremely bored.**

 **Animal Girl1507- Thank you very much! I am glad that you are enjoying the story!**

 **BornOnTheBreakOfDawn- Yes, this probably won't happen every day, but, like I said above, I have been really bored today. Also, thank you very much! You definently with see more from me!**

 **Here we go, another chapter. Warning: This chapter contains mention of suicide! Don't stop reading from this though!**

* * *

"Branch!" Poppy stormed up to the bunker and burst in. Branch had luckily already applied the blueberry to his hair, but he wasn't expecting Poppy and would've screamed if he could because he was dressing and only had his shorts on. He covered his bear chest, because he is not used to having no shirt on around anyone except his grandma, unlike Creek.

She laughed. "I see you're ready for the day. I need to talk to you. Now. A serious talk." Uh oh. What if she had fallen head over heels with Creek again? He hoped it wasn't the case but why else would she need to talk.

He held up a finger to her and stalked slowly towards the elevator, lowering himself down to retrieve a pencil. The other one had been broken in half last night when he was writing and sat on it accidentally. That made two broken in one day. Not a good start.

He had made sure to drink plenty of water and take the medicines the doctor had ordered. One of them was a thick syrup, like wet cement.

 _I swear, doctors have no taste whatsoever._ The bottle said it was cherry flavour, but heck, it _tasted_ of wet cement!

As the elevator went up, he braced himself to be dumped. He was ready for Poppy to say she didn't think it would work out. That she loved another. Maybe even saying that she wanted him to rot in Hell.

 _What are you saying? Poppy said just yesterday she loved you._

 _Brace yourself for the worst, brother._ His mind replied. He chuckled to himself at his foolishness. Maybe it wasn't even about breaking up? It might've been false hope, but he had to do what he had to do.

As Poppy came into view, she seemed almost.. scared? Nah, why would she be scared? It made Branch wonder if maybe she had to deliver some other type of news.

They sat on the couch, criss cross from each other so they could look into each other's eyes, according to Poppy.

"Well, Branch.. Promise me not to get mad?" She began, taking his hand in hers. He nodded curtly before she continued. "Well, I know while I slept you retrieved your notebook, but before that, I was just curious, you know?" Oh. _Oh!_ "I just.. wondered if you had wanted me to read it. But, after an entry, I realised I shouldn't've read it. I am so sorry. But.. how are you a murderer, Branch? I don't believe that you could ever murder anybody." He snatched his hand back to be able to write. Poppy looked hurt until she realised he was left handed. Then she smiled as he quickly wrote.

 _Poppy, I would never purposely murder anybody. But, here's the truth. I have killed two people, Poppy! I am sorry. I am responsible for their deaths._ She read, her eyes wide.

"Whose deaths?" She asked, sounding like she wanted to comfort him but felt too scared.

 _My grandmother. This is my stupid punishment for stupidly singing loud and for not realising a Bergan was attacking until too late. It was all my fault I shouldn't've been singing at a time like that. And now, she's gone. I have no voice. My voice killed her. See? So karma._

 _My mother. She died giving birth to me. She died giving me life. So, how could that_ not _be my fault? I have yet to have punishment for that._

"Branch! How can either of those deaths be your fault? Seriously, Branch, those deaths are _not_ your fault!"

He began writing a protest, and they argued on for a while on this topic.

* * *

 _ **Alert-Romantic Scene (go down to next bold to skip scene)**_

 _Really, I'm not?_ He wrote.

"No, Branch. It's not your fault." She stood, and Branch stood with her, putting a hand on her jawline, massaging her cheek with his thumb in circles. It felt as if they were the only two in the world.

'Thanks.' he mouthed, as she stepped a small step closer.

He put two fingers under her chin, bringing her closer still. He swept a bang gently behind her ear, and so badly wanted to tell her that he loved her.

Their lips quivered, inches apart, noses brushed with every soft breath. Branch was the one to (finally) close the gap. His hands tangled in her soft hair, her hands tugging on his vest, pulling at him hungrily for more. The small gasps of air was the only sound audible to the ears in that still room. Poppy's hands moved to wrap around him and pulled lightly at his hair. Her lips parted, allowing him entrance. His whole body shook with emotion, with the love for Poppy.

He pushed her away before he lost all control of himself.

 **End Romantic Scene- (STOP SCROLLING DOWN!)**

Poppy untangled her hands from his hair and felt a.. sticky substance on them. She sniffed her hands. Blueberries. His hair had been stiffer than before, and she realised something. Branch was there, the tips of his hair charcoal black.

"Branch.. How could you not tell me?" There was hurt in her voice, and it was hurt badly.

 _Poppy, I just.. didn't want you to worry. I am just really shaken up right now. I am so sorry, Poppy. I am fighting, for you. I should have told you earlier, I know and I am sorry. Please don't be mad._

Tears were forming in Branch's eyes as he handed her the notebook.

"Branch. There is nothing you can say or do to say that you didn't trust me. Okay? I can't be with a guy who doesn't tell me everything. You didn't tell me your throat hurt. I let that go, but now.. Just no! You and me. We. are. Over." She cried out, tears running down her face. He grabbed her arm, but couldn't talk. She smacked his hand and ran from the bunker, limping slightly from the previous night's injury.

He fell to his knees, sobbing, and his skin turned grey.

* * *

 _Branch walked up to former King Peppy, handing him a note, asking him permission to marry his daughter. After him telling him 'yes' and he scrolled a 'thank you,' he sent back to his bunker and began working immediately. He took the rosey-coloured diamond and began shaping it, polishing it to perfection. He created a pure golden mold, and fastened the diamond into place. He carved the word 'Poppy' on the inside, in very small print._

' _I love you Poppy,' he said to himself, not able to speak them aloud. 'You will be mine, I have made you this to show my love for you. How did I get so lucky?'_

 _He finished it off by gently placing it into a velvet box. He had gotten the twins to help him, to disguise their hair as a cloud so she would look away. When she would turn back, the box would open and say the words 'Will you marry me?' in Branch's voice (the twins had made it two weeks before and recorded his voice, which he found odd but laughed at the thought) and, of course, a ton of glitter would be barfed out, revealing the ring._

' _All for you, my love.'_

* * *

He walked down the river, holding the carefully crafted ring in hand. He looked at it one more time, and heaved it far across the lake, not knowing it had hit someone who had been walking along it's path.

* * *

Creek felt something hard hit the back of his head.

"Hey-ow! Watch.." His voice trailed off when he saw the shimmer in the light, the beauty of this hand-crafted masterpiece. No one could deny that it was an engagement ring. A beautiful one at that. Something on the inside caught his eye. One word. _Poppy_.

"Why did Branch throw this priceless ring away?" He gasped. "She said no!" He ran down the slope, jumping over the water with his hair, and found that instead of the _Welcome!_ mat there was the familiar _Go Away!_ mat.

"Branch!" He called. "Open up!" He knocked on the boulder for a solid twenty minutes, and his hand felt ready to fall off.

"Alright, there had to be some way Poppy always got in. Hmm.." He spent all day looking for some sort of button or lever, which there was none. The sun began setting when he felt the ground disappear beneath his feet and being sucked into the Earth.

"Is this it?" he called, totally scared. "Is this how I die?" Then he realised he was in some sort of bunker.

The familiar grey troll was glaring at him, and threw a wadded ball at him. He caught it with his hair and read it.

 _Creek, why are you here? All day you've been trying to get in. Why? I just wanna be left alone, so let me rot in peace._

 _No hard feelings, Branch_

"What the- _rot in peace?!"_ He just nodded. "But why?"

 _None of your business._

"Poppy say no?" He asked, and held up the ring.

 _She didn't trust me, I guess. I mean, I blamed myself for the death of my mom and grandma, and everything going on. From everything going on, between worrying about you, sorry I am still Mr. Paranoia, and my voice being gone forever, I just.. lost hope. She is the liar. She said she would always be by my side. Guess she meant until I make a mistake. I don't really know, but all I know is my life means nothing without her. She is my only source of joy. Literally. She restored my true colours. They stayed because she was always by my side. I wanted to make it more official, show her how much I love her, and bam! Before I even ask, she dumps me. Life isn't even worth living._

Creek's heart fell as he read the words the Troll that felt as though a brother to him felt this way.

"Branch?" He had gotten up and just stared at the wall.

He flipped to a clean page and wrote.

 _Give Poppy this page. Tell her it's all her fault._

And Creek felt himself being pushed out of the bunker.

* * *

"I still can't believe he lied to me!" She yelled and pushed the pillow that she had been punching away from her.

"Poppy, did you let him explain himself? Maybe he was hoping to get things under control. I mean, everything has happened within 48 hours, Poppy. Have a bit of respect." DJ Suki tried to reason with her friend, but she was steamed.

"No, because this is unforgivable!" She flopped onto the couch after pacing for a while.

"Did you ever think how Branch is reacting?" The colour drained from her face.

"Oh no!" Her voice was small. "Branch!" She cried out.

A knock was heard on her bedroom door. It was none other than Creek, his teal to green hair sagged a little under the stress.

"Poppy, this is from Branch." He gave her a folded note, his purple face grim. "He told me to tell you that it is all your fault.

 _Dear Poppy,_

 _I thought you loved me. I really did. I see that was all a lie, I guess. I love you, so much, Poppy. So much I wanted to spend my entire life with you. I had hoped, only hoped, that you would say yes. But, of course, you decide to dump me, which is where we stand now. I would like you to find a man you truly love, and know, it is all your fault, Poppy. No need to sugarcoat it. If you want the truth, here it is. I am dead because of you. I live to make sure happy. Must have not been enough. So, now I am dead to make you happy. Is that truly what you had wanted? By the time you read this, it is too late. And even if it's not, don't try and stop me, please. If you love me, let me go. If you don't, you don't even care that I am alive. So, either way you won't be stopping me. I love you, Poppy. We could've been happy together, but instead, you choose somebody else. I get that. I am not enough. Even though you don't return the affections, I can't say this enough times. I love you. I know you don't love me back, don't lie. You were my sunshine, my light, my only reason for life. Now that my light is gone, all my hope is gone. So, that means I am gone. Goodbye, for the last time, Poppy. Signing off for the last time, Branch_

Tear stains splattered the page, the ink blurred, but she knew exactly what it said.

She shoved the paper at Suki. "I have to go stop him!" Fear riddled her voice as she ran. She let her heart decide.

She saw the silhouette of somebody walking, dragging their feet slowly, procrastinating. She knew immediately it was Branch. He took off, knowing exactly where he was going.

She must have chased him for an hour. It was dark and cold and she got tired. He must have been trying to lose anybody who might try following him, and if he didn't stop soon, it might work.

She made sure to stay back so he couldn't hear her movements.

She accidentally stepped on a twig, and quickly got down and disguised herself.

His face was tear stricken, and it was pretty obvious he had been running. His cheeks glew a faint grey from being tired. He shrugged, and kept running, making Poppy keep chasing.

They reached a ledge, and before Poppy could react, Branch hurled himself off.

"Branch!" She screamed, heartbroken, hearing her desperate attempt to get him back, to make things right.

* * *

 **I love writing cliffhangers! What do you think will happen? Thank you for everybody who has been reading! I appreciate all of your support! Love you all!**

 **Also, bet you can tell that I have never had a boyfriend!**

 **~GalaxyMegaGirl**

 **Peace! XD**


	6. Creek's Concern

**Thank you so much for all the love and support on this story so far! I am so glad that so many people seem to be enjoying this! Here is the next chapter, which many people seem to have been dying to hear the cliffhanger ending.**

 **ThePokemonTroll21- Thank you so much, that means the world to me! I am glad you like that I have super fast updates. I will try to update at least a few times a day if possible. Sometimes, I may have a super long chapter! So, it depends, because I like ending on cliffhangers too much! *insert crying smiley face* I am so excited for your update!**

 **FandomsAreLoveFandomsAreLife- I am sorry that my cliffhanger left your heart hurting! I tend to like cliffhangers. A lot. Too much. Here we go though, now you can see!**

 **fiercegal03- Thank you very much! :D I am so glad many of you seem to like this!**

 **thewarmsummer1230- Thank you! So very much! XD**

 **BornOnTheBreakOfDawn- Yes, it was. Very creative pun intended *insert crying smiley face* Right? Thank you very much! I sure hope so too! Wait a minute..**

 **Animal Girl1507- My favourite character is Branch too! And, you can see right here if he turns out alright. *evil laugh***

 **The painted lady of the leaf- Yup, that just about sums it up! :)**

 **Warning! Mention of suicide below.**

* * *

He couldn't be gone.. No! He had saved her from the spiders, she had to pay him back! She looked over the edge, and jumped, squinting into the fog to look for him. She curled herself into a cannonball to force speed.

She saw him.

She lurched her hair forward, and realised that she, too, would become a pancake!

She used her hair to pull him closer and grabbed him, quickly using her hair to soften the impact of their fall.

As they landed on the ground, she looked into the face of her ex-boyfriend, his face so pale and sweaty he looked almost ghoulish, he had obviously lost the will to live.

"Branch. I am so, so sorry! I should've heard you out! Now, you might be dead, and it's all my fault." She sat in that ditch for hours, hoping that she wasn't too late. She wept over his body, until the sun had begun to rise, giving her enough light to see clearly.

He was a mess. Cuts and bruises littered his body, because as he fell he scraped against the wall, and blood caked his hair and clothing. He was a ghostly shade of pale, and his heart beat lightly, it was clear he had lost all will to live. She would have taken him straight to the doctor, but she recalled something her father had told her. _If a Troll loses the will to live, no doctor can help. You can only be there for them, and hope that your love is enough._

"Branch, I am so, so sorry!" She whispered as his pulse shrunk, and his breathing haggard even more, his heart beating less and less. "I love you with all my heart, I hope you can forgive me." She placed a kiss on his cheek, because if he lost his life, she wanted those words to be the last, his departing words. She vowed to herself then if he somehow _did_ survive this ordeal, which she still carried that hope in her heart, she would never bring it up to Branch, so he would not have to remember the pain and sorrow carried in their hearts, the horrible pain that _she_ was responsible. She vowed to herself if he died now, she would never love again.

The sun steadily rose into the sky, as Poppy grew weaker with guilt and fatigue. She felt tired, but refused to sleep a wink until she could help Branch.

She ran her fingers through his tousled black mane, wishing it was the royal blue, almost purple. She wished she had just had the _heart_ to listen to her boyfriend's reasoning. _Ex-boyfriend_ , her conscious reminded her. If he survived, she would feel unworthy to be this Troll's girl, she would never forget this moment in her life.

"Branch." She whispered, just needing to hear the name, one last time.

She began sobbing, until no more tears came. She never noticed how her lad's heartbeat began to grow stronger, how he began breathing more regularly, how a little more colour (though that colour was grey) came into his face.

She kissed his cheek, muttering "I love you, so much." under her breath to him. She couldn't stand the thought of anything happening to him. But, if you love them, you gotta let them go.

She fingered the engagement ring that had been taped to the note, in the bottom right hand corner. She slid it on her finger, and placed her hand on his heart.

Her eyes widened in surprise. She almost brought her hand away in shock, but her hand felt bound to his chest, as if his vest was a magnet instead of attire.

The ring glowed a fabulous pink, shining brighter than the sun, almost blinding Poppy. She couldn't move her mouth, or else she would have gasped at the bright light emitted from her rosey ring.

She gently placed her other hand on his right cheek. His eyes fluttered open, disoriented but staring at Poppy, in shock but filled with both love and gratitude. A shaky grey hand placed itself upon the bright pink one on his cheek. He moved his mouth to speak, but no sound came out.

A panted gasp finally came from her mouth when her lungs began working.

"Branch, I-" He put a finger to her lips lazily, and a bright pink light came from the ring, hand still bound to his chest, and it spread over his whole body. His cuts and bruises mended, and, from his cheek where Poppy's hand lay, his colours began to come back. Once the light finally faded, the sun was fully in the sky, and Poppy whispered to him one word.

"Yes."

He then pulled her down and kissed her, gently, but that was all he could muster.

Adrenaline, excitement adrenaline, coursed through her body, as she grabbed Branch, who didn't protest, and helped him to his feet, helping him balance with an arm around each other. She used her hair to bring them up the tall cliff, taking a few hours. Once they reached the top, Branch had begun to get some strength and helped her through the woods. He still needed her support, however, to not fall over.

Once they reached Branch's bunker, they collapsed on the couch, exhausted, and just slept without another word, even though thousands of words piled up, wanting to spill from both Poppy and Branch's mouths.

* * *

Creek woke up in a cold sweat. He looked over at the alarm clock, buried comfortably in the poufy comforter on the queen-sized bed in the guest room. It read _7:12_. He might as well get up. He had extra work to do, wasting the day trying to get to Branch.. Branch!

Creek so badly wanted to read the letter that Branch had written to Poppy, with an extra weight. Creek had watched as he taped the engagement ring down onto the piece of paper. He had no idea what it read, but he had been having nightmares all night of what it may have read.

He leaped from the bed, running down the hall after slipping on the bright orange service vest, which clashed with the yellow pants he had fallen asleep in that night.

He didn't really care if he woke up Poppy or Peppy from the noise of his feet pounding the ground, because he had a thought. He was afraid for Branch's life, Branch's safety, and he couldn't let this tortured soul pass on. He had just got back, things were just beginning to clear up, and he _couldn't_ let his best friend be gone, just like that.

He hammered down on the boulder. He came prepared this time, with a dagger, to cut away the _Go Away!_ mat, and right before he brought it down, Poppy's face appeared there.

"Creek! Don't kill me!" She screamed, covering her face.

"Sorry! Was gonna cut my way in." He sheathed the knife and came in, seeing Branch curled on the couch, clearly awake.

"What happened? Is he safe? How is he?" He realised that the troll he saw there was no longer grey, he was blue.

"Branch is fine." She pursed her lips. "Now."

"What happened?" He asked quickly, walking over to the blue troll, eyes filled with fear and worry. Poppy only shook her head and walked over, placing a hand on his cheek, to show Branch comfort.

"Thanks for worrying about it." Branch nodded in agreement, still in a ball and eyes fixed on the armrest, knees budded and facing away from Creek and Poppy. "Now go back and get some sleep. Thank you for giving me the note. He wouldn't've made it through this ordeal without you. Thank you so much, Creek."

"Well, I was going to-" Creek began before getting cut of by the queen.

"Creek, you are forgiven. All I asked is that you tell me anytime he may seem down, alert me immediately. I cannot lose Branch. Now, go back to sleep. It is very early and you need rest. Every Troll needs rest." She ordered, and Creek departed of the bunker, still worried about the Troll's safety. He knew that they must've made up. He no longer had feelings for Poppy, and he realised should have told Branch of that sooner. He came back because he missed his friends, not because he loved Poppy. He realised that he felt Poppy more of a little sister than a lover.

He walked back into the royal castle and went quietly up the stairs, worried more now of Poppy then Branch. She had looked distraught, looked so concerned for her boyfriend.

He closed the door and rolled over into the bed, trying to sleep, but no sleep came to him. The sun steadily made more and more light stream into the room as he tried to have sleep overcome him. His thoughts wandered back to what had happened the night before. Did she stop him from committing suicide?

He gasped aloud. Did he leave Branch when he was about to commit suicide? At the time, he hadn't seen it, but now it was more than obvious to him! He felt the urge to cry, he could have been held responsible, as the last person with him. Heck, he even had the suicide note in hand! He didn't know how he could have been so oblivious. He should have realised it sooner. Maybe saved Poppy from whatever traumatic scene she had gone through.

On that happy note, he finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Branch knew that his colours had come back. Of course, the love of his life had almost died to save _him!_ It was Queen Charming. He knew Poppy had loved him, but didn't realise she still did. He had not jumped out far enough and went unconscious from constantly banging against the side of the cliff, but the love Poppy had felt for him had somehow healed him of all injuries. All but one.

Poppy had yet to bring up the fact he had jumped off a cliff, but he knew it was coming. He was having major anxiety over the conversation, and it grew as the clock ticked on.

Branch tried to ignore the fact Creek came over, but could tell that Poppy was trying to ignore the fact that he had tried to kill himself.

He grabbed his book and wrote down a few words.

 _Poppy, I thought that you wanted to talk about what happened?_

He handed the book to Poppy, whose eyes widened and she shook her head.

"Branch, why don't we just forget about it?" She said, taking his hand.

 _Well then, what are we?_

He tried to change the subject, and it worked.

"What do _you_ want to be, Branch?" She asked, laying her head against her shoulder dreamily. A sly smile appeared on his face, and the answer he wrote down in the book was _not_ something Poppy was expecting..

* * *

 **Tada! Another cliffhanger! No, I am** _ **not**_ **trying to murder your hearts, I just wanted to end on a cliffhanger, to reel you all in! I am trying to find a good length for my chapters, let me know in your reviews how long you would like them! Also, I am trying to put more detail into my writing, so you guys will have more to read. I would have had this posted earlier, but I had to finish up this week's work so I could have the rest of the day with no more schoolwork. I should be able to post the next chapter pretty soon, unless I post an extremely long chapter. Love you all!**

 **~GalaxyMegaGirl**

 **Peace!**


	7. Every Moment Is The Perfect Moment

**From the beginning, sorry this chapter is short. The next one will be super long and make up for it! I have already gotten over 1,200 views! Thank you so much for all of your love and support! Enjoy!**

 **Animal Girl1507- Sorry, but I must. And thank you!**

 **ThePokemonTroll21- Here it is, your intense answer! XD**

* * *

 _Your husband._

Poppy didn't know that Branch had already found the perfect place in the woods to perform the ceremony, down to the very smallest pinpoint of details, and Branch didn't know Poppy had 'accepted' his proposal, though he didn't necessarily propose. But they both loved each other and both had had marriage on their minds, even though Branch hadn't realised it before.

"Oh, Branch, of course!" He reached to his pocket for the ring, and couldn't find it. Poppy slid it off her finger, blushing dark pink and biting her lip, handing it to Branch delicately.

 _I know that this isn't the best situation to be in, or it might not seem like the perfect moment, but with you, every moment is the perfect moment. I love you with all my heart, Poppy, and, even though this may not be the most proper way, or might not be the usual proposal, will you marry me?_

As Poppy looked away from the note, she saw the blushing Branch on the dusty ground, down on one knee, one hand holding the rose ring up and the other steadying him on the ground. On his face was a hopeful smile, beaming with the thought of Poppy marrying him. Of course, he already now knew the answer, but still thought that this beautiful lass, the queen to his heart, deserved the best proposal he could muster.

"Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!" She tackled him down to the ground in a hug, both of them laughing as they kissed. When Poppy, who was still on to of him, pulled away, she dragged him back onto the couch.

"Time to start planning!" She was literally bouncing on the seat, shaking Branch, who clutched the armrest earnestly to avoid being thrown off the worn red couch.

He shakily stood up and started to try to walk to the elevator, but lost his balance. Poppy ran over to help, asking what the heck he was thinking, mister. He was thinking to show Poppy the entire wall of notes and plans, which he had made before they got together. (Don't judge him! He made them when he was, like, six, and still had high hopes of getting together with the eight year old princess at the time)

After the elevator landed down, he pointed over to a wall in between shelves filled with empty bottles and multi-sized sticks littered everywhere in them. He tore away a curtain, with all the details, some from when he was younger, like that perfect spot and DJ Suki to DJ the wedding, and more recently, the perfect wedding cake design (a 5 layered cake with pink icing and blue details, with a small fondant Poppy and Branch at the top, in a grassy field with beautiful flowers all around, and a butterfly) and the positions the man could choose.

"Branch.. I don't know what to say except.." He smiled. "Wait.. _Is this picture labeled from 2005?!"_ He laughed, though Poppy had a hard time realising. He had forgotten his notebook upstairs, sadly, but he nodded.

He and Poppy unpinned all the papers and went back upstairs, where Branch explained how when he was little he always had fantasised about marrying her, because he had had a crush on her when he was little. They had both laughed at that one.

The sat for hours, asking people to either make the cake (which Poppy had agreed to) or to perform the ceremony. As soon as Branch could walk again, he led her out to the place in the forest, to show her the clearing.

The sun could be seen setting down perfectly, gently resting behind hills piled with lush green grass. Around the clearing grew magnificent pines, rising so tall and creating a canopy over the area. The grass was still covered in dew, and dozens of bunches of poppies grew all around the clearing, but only around the edges so none of the things brought in would crush them. Songbirds rested far up in the trees, singing their hearts out on the beautiful morning. There was a slight chill in the air, as spring grew closer. You could hear the mild sound of rushing water, so it was pretty clear there was a river nearby, and the ground was smooth: no jagged rocks, no small saplings- nothing. It was the perfect place for a wedding.

"Branch.. It's.. It's.. perfect." She smiled at her boy- _fiance_ , and grinned back and kissed her. Her voice rang with enthusiasm as he looked at her with pleasure, clearly excited. He grabbed the blue notebook from his backpack and wrote in his sloppy handwriting.

 _Poppy, I had to choose the perfect spot for the perfect girl! You deserve nothing less. In fact, I wish I could have found a better place for you, my love. But we must make due with what we have. I suppose that if you had a better place, we could go there instead, but if not, this place always reminded me of you. Especially now, when the many coloured poppies are in full bloom. I would come here for hours and sit next to a patch of flowers and write, write about you, about life. But, mostly you. I honestly don't know what I did to deserve you-_

He handed the paper to Poppy. Then, he facepalmed right in the middle of Poppy thanking him.

"Branch, you are the sweetest, most kindest Troll in the.. What is it, Branch?" she asked, handing him back the paper to speak.

 _I just realised that those were part of my wedding vows. Great! Now I have to rewrite them. No matter, it is easy with a girl like you. Dang it!_

Poppy laughed, flinging her arms around the blue Troll and kissed his nose.

"You are _mine,_ Branch. You funny guy." She ruffled his hair, ratting it even more. "So, the wedding is tomorrow, right?"

 _You know it!_

"Great!" Her face fell. "How am I supposed to tell dad?"

 _I asked him permission. I may not look it, but I am a gentle-Troll to some extent._

Poppy laughed again. "I love you Branch."

 _Love you too. Wait! We gotta wait three days, for Gristle and Bridget!_

"Oh, right. I suppose _three days_ couldn't hurt." But they both knew it did, and it put a damper on their spirits.

 _Sorry._

* * *

 _He stood at the altar, waiting for his beautiful bride to come walking down the aisle. She was nowhere to be seen._

 _Branch took matters upon himself when no one else could find her. He ran down towards the castle, wondering if Poppy was getting cold feet. He sure hoped she wasn't, because he hadn't brought his notebook from his bunker. He did not intend to find Poppy and Creek having a makeout session in her room, when he opened that door._

 _He tore off his bowtie and stomped from the room, leaving behind a dumbfounded Poppy and horrified Creek, who wrapped his arm around Poppy, who began crying._

* * *

 **Mwahahaha. *in the distance* Enough with the cliffhangers! Well, no. Okay, maybe later, but not right now. I am evil. :D**

 **BornOnTheBreakOfDawn- Haha, its fine. And, yes, you are correct! :D Great job figuring it out!**

 **~GalaxyMegaGirl**

 **Peace! (Don't kill me!)**


	8. Wedding Jitters

**Here it is, another chapter! Enjoy!**

 **The painted lady of the leaf- Haha, yes, I guess it is! Thanks! And this time, I will give you a little break, let your heart heal a little. Only to crush it again later! Haha, maybe I** _ **am**_ **evil!**

 **Animal Girl1507- Yes, it may have been a bit unclear. Understand it a little more now!**

 **ThePokemonTroll21- Yes, I tend to update a lot. Haha, very intense. Sometimes I even put myself on a cliffhanger, then realise I am being stupid and I am the one who makes up the ending. LOL I mean, who does that?**

 **BornOnTheBreakOfDawn- You little mind reader you!**

 **Queen of Swords- Oh okay thanks! I searched it up and it said Cyndi Lauper, but maybe she bought the rights to it? Hehe I don't really know, sorry. Trust in Google, they say. The internet lies, they say.**

 **Thewarmsummer123- You took the words right from my mouth!**

 **Guest- Haha, yes, he considers himself, at least. Yes, I do too. I really could imagine some of this in the next movie, but then it wouldn't be the musical Trolls is, probably.**

 **I would like to thank everybody for reading my story, and thank those of you who review the story! Please, if you have constructive criticism, feel free to tell me, I appreciate it! I am so glad that you all like this story so much! Don't worry, I don't plan to end it soon.**

* * *

Branch woke up in a cold sweat, Creek hovering over him, about to wake him up.

"Mate, you okay? Looked like a nightmare. You know, the wedding began twenty minutes ago. I was afraid Poppy was gonna blow up."

A look of sheer terror crossed his face as he grasped his notebook.

 _Wait, it's already 3pm?!_

As Creek read it, he laughed. "Nah, Mate, didn't she tell you? She decided she wanted it at the break of dawn. She _did_ tell you that, right?" He shook his head no, and Creek's jaw dropped so far down it almost touched the ground.

 _Seriously, I haven't written my vows, the wedding isn't even set up, and.. and.. I am not ready! What.. what am I supposed to do? I am freaking out! Why didn't she tell me about the time change? I did not okay waking up at 3 in the morning for this wedding!_

His face was flustered, and he began to raise an eyebrow.

 _Wait a second.. Isn't the wedding tomorrow?_

Creek couldn't hold in the laughter built up inside of him. His voice rang out through the bunker, and the twins popped out from behind the couch.

"Hehe, did I say wedding? I meant wedding _setup_." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "The twins here are gonna make you a new suit and such, too. Sorry Mate, for freaking you out big time there. Nah, the wedding is tomorrow at three."

 _Good._

"Okay, Satin, get the silk."

"Branch, do you like azure or turquoise more?"

"Sorry, sis, get the blood remover."

"Hey, mind being a human pincushion for us?"

Branch was bombarded with several questions, none of which he could answer. He hated not being able to speak. He had always dreamed as a kid of serenading his newlywed wife with a song at his wedding. But Branch was used to not being able to fulfill his dream. The first one that ever came true was the fact that Poppy was going to be his wife tomorrow and forever.

Still, he couldn't get that dream out of his head. The way Poppy and Creek had been kissing, how could that just be a figment of his imagination? There was clearly chemistry between them. Was there unfinished business between them? It made him wonder.. No. Poppy would never cheat.. Would she?

This was bad. It was unhealthy, to not trust your half. Branch knew that. He just couldn't push the thought from his head. He wondered what relationship had exactly gone on between them. It was pretty clear that Poppy had had feelings for Creek, before their adventure. Then she began to feel feelings for Branch. But, what if those feelings for Creek never subsided? What if she had just self-pitied the village grump?  
No, only true love could help someone regain the will to live. But, still. She could have still felt things towards Creek. But, would she have said yes to Branch?

Maybe. Maybe he should call off the wedding. If you really love her, you gotta go. So, maybe he should let her have Creek, if that's what she wants.

But, is it? Branch felt 100% for the wedding, but no one said Poppy felt that way. Her smile seemed so genuine, especcially around him, but, what if it was his brain tricking him? What if she only seemed that way when Creek was around? Did she have feelings reawaken from being around him, even for a few days? Did she want things to be like old times?

Nah, these were probably just wedding jitters. Right? He couldn't tell, honestly. He was Mr. Paranoia, but was this a normal case? He had never heard of ex-trolls being invited to weddings.

Then again, this is the queen. Also, Branch is the one who asked him to be the best man, so technically Branch invited him, not Poppy.

He had to get a reel on these negative thoughts, before they went out of control.

He was jolted back to reality by Creek.

"Mate, you okay? Your aura is off. Wedding jitters?" He nodded, forgetting that Creek could tell auras. Could he read thoughts?

"You are all done. Now, go get 'em, tiger!" Chenille punched his arm lightly, and he grinned.

"Now, don't hurt our Poppy." All three of them beat their fists as he nodded his head up and down.

He sprinted down, hoping being in the presence of Poppy might help him to be reassured of her love for him. He was right.

"Hi, Branch!" Poppy cheered, excited for him to be their, her face beaming so brightly he had no idea how he could have ever had doubts of her love.

He kissed her cheek before he was called back over by Smidge and Cooper, who were dealing with folding chair.

"We will bring the chairs, you set them up." Smidge said in her deep, gruff voice. He nodded, as Cooper began singing "Branch and Poppy sitting in a tree."

"Real mature." She whacked Cooper with her hair, and Branch stifled a silent laugh.

He began unfolding the chairs from the cart as the two went to go get more chairs. Poppy came over and began helping him, smiling.

"I am so excited, tomorrow we will be married!" Poppy grabbed his arm and began hopping, her grin about to crack her face open. Why did he ever doubt her?

Oh right, the dream.

He didn't mention to Poppy about his thoughts, his worries, or the dream. He knew she would feel hurt about his insecurities. He knew she would be more hurt he was keeping it from her, but maybe Creek was right: it could just be wedding jitters. According to Poppy, Bridget almost didn't walk down the aisle in fear that Gristle would say I don't instead of I do.

"So, Branch," Poppy began, setting down the last chair as Cooper and Smidge came around, pulling another cart with chairs piled up. "You alright?"

He wondered sometimes if Poppy could read his mind: she always knew when he was hurting or keeping something from her.

He just nodded, then guilt ate at him. He shook his head lightly.

"Wedding jitters?" A nod.

"Don't worry. I love you, and you only. I won't get cold feet, and hope you can promise the same. Don't worry 'bout a thing." She came closer, inches from him now. "Aren't you excited?"

She pressed her lips to his gently, but pulled away since people stared as they set up tables, the DJ station, and the altar arch.

They had a large section for the reception, but made sure to have people pick up the chairs so no Bergans would accidentally crush them underfoot.

* * *

After the long day of setting up, Poppy and Branch sat on the couch, Branch trying in his best handwriting to write his vows. Poppy kept trying to read over his shoulder, so he pushed her face away playfully.

"Branch, aren't you so very excited!" She asked her husband. Emotions swelled inside her. She had had a dream the night before. What if Branch had only played along to her undying love for him because he wanted to be crowned king? What if he didn't really love her? She couldn't push these thoughts from her head. She tried to tell herself they were wedding jitters.

"Branch, I am gonna go, because I need to wake up early. My dad wants to talk with me. We should both try and get as much sleep as possible. Love you!" She kissed his cheek. She knew it was bad luck to see the groom the day before, but they had to set up. So, she would have to settle with the bad luck.

Branch walked her home and they sat on the front steps to watch the setting sun. She laid her head against his shoulder thoughtfully.

"Thanks, love you." He kissed her before she practically skipped up the steps.

She slipped into her nightgown, settling in bed, alone for the last time, falling asleep to the thought of Branch, smiling at the altar.

* * *

 _She and Branch were in the room, with their king and queen crowns on._

" _Branch, I love you." Silence._

 _She looked over, and Branch wasn't there. He was hovering over her with a knife. On her paper read four words._

 _I never loved you._

* * *

She woke up, almost feeling the knife piercing her heart. She felt so bad, so guilty for not trusting in him. She turned over. _11:12._ Ugh!

She pressed the pillow to her face, tempted to sneak over to Branch's. Technically, it was still the day before. But she decided not to push her luck.

Also, she didn't really wanna know who he might have with him.

* * *

 **Thank you again for reading. No cliffhanger this time, at least not an extreme one. I am not** _ **that**_ **cruel, you know! If I don't update again today, it is because I have a lot going on. I am going to try and update 1 time a day from now on, possibly 2 if I have absolutely nothing. So sorry that I can't, most days I have a lot going on. My mum was sick so my schedule was cleared but now it is back on track. Expect an update every day!**

 **~GalaxyMegaGirl**


	9. You're Next, Branch

**Here it is, the next chapter! The evil girl has brought back another chapter.**

 **The painted lady of the leaf- Yeah, I am homeschooling myself and so I usually don't have much going on, but my grandpa was in the hospital and so it brought a lot of stress, and then from all the driving my work never got done so I had a week's worth to do in 3 hours, plus another post. So, I don't think I have anything going on today or the next few days, hopefully. Thanks for understanding! And don't worry, I plan to update every day!**

 **ThePokemonTroll21- Yup, I think how it pieced together is really cool too. Thanks!**

 **Animal Girl1507- Thank you and I am too!**

 **BornOnTheBreakOfDawn- Yes, it honestly was, and good thing too! You won't always know, twists and turns at every dead end corner. Haha!**

 **Black Raider- Yes, we honestly do! I know, it is pretty obvious, but.. people who know me knows there is no happily ever after in my book. *evil laugh* *coughs* or maybe there is.. I'm unpredictable! Love all your stories, by the way!**

 **Guest 1- Yes, it is good. And that is for me to know and for you to find out. Hehe. Thank you :)**

 **Madeline Wonderland- Here you are then. XD**

 **Guest 2- Yep.. Maybe.. But.. Things will happen both good and bad.**

 **Warning- Little to no gore. Proceed with that caution. Happy reading!**

* * *

Creek was worried. He worried about Branch, and how he might not be able to be married to Poppy, about how, if they didn't pick the minister right, he, as the best man, had to fill in with saying it, but sometimes that wasn't good enough.

He worried about his aura, it seemed almost.. heartbroken? Nah, it couldn't be.. could it?

Poppy's aura also seemed off. She seemed insecure, and around Branch it seemed to calm, but away.. was she worried about an attack?

He sat on the bed, sitting in thought. He didn't notice somebody coming in through the door, he looked as if meditating.

All that was heard to Poppy's ears was a strangled gasp.

* * *

Branch slowly got up, walking lazily over to the mirror. He flinched at his reflection: he wasn't used to seeing his blue skin and almost purple-coloured hair.

He saw his wedding suit and that immediately put a hop in his step, today Poppy would become _his_ , forever! He couldn't wait to hold her in his arms at night, to wake up to the sweet smell of her strawberry aroma. He couldn't wait to be bound to the love of his life, for all of eternity.

He hopped in the shower and made sure to wash his hair three times, before blow drying it and brushing it out so it felt smooth, soft as silk to the touch.

He slipped on the sky-blue silk suit, the tie (Branch was not too pleased until he heard it was Poppy's doing) a soft pink.

He sat down to reread his vows, and checked the clock. _11:47._ Shouldn't Creek be here by now?

He didn't wanna exit the bunker and accidentally see the bride, _his_ bride, since he had no idea if she was out there, waiting for him, or what. He didn't know of her route.

He waited an hour in silence, practicing his dancing around the bunker so he wouldn't mess up and fall in front of her. Luckily he only fell once, tripping over the couch. He couldn't risk dirtying up the suit, so he sat with his thoughts, thinking about how magical their first kiss as husband and wife. He felt so excited, antagonising the time he chose. Of course, Poppy wanted more time on her hair and makeup, and didn't wanna wake up too early. She wanted sleep.

When the clock struck 2:30, he felt concerned. He raced from his bunker, not even caring anymore if he saw Poppy. He made sure to grab his notebook.

He threw open the door and gasped, without sound, at the sight.

Creek was tied up, rope around his neck, hands, and hair, multiple stab wound covering his body. Blood was everywhere. Poppy sat on the bed, in a beautiful white wedding dress and pink laces winding throughout, the same colour as his tie, but now it was caked in blood. Her hair was disheveled from running hands through it in both fear and concern for her friend. Mascara ran down her glittered cheeks, making her look like a zombie bride. A _beautiful_ zombie bride, Branch thought.

A doctor was over Creek, treating his wounds. Branch raced over to help, the light of the moment of seeing his bride gone. He applied gentle pressure to the areas that were still slowly bleeding. He had a bandage wrapped around his head, obviously taken a mighty blow. He helped her lift him up to fix him more comfortable. Underneath him, a note flew out, reading three words.

 _You're next, Branch._

* * *

DJ Suki sat at her turntables, worried where the heck Branch and Poppy were. They couldn't be together, because that was against the laws of marriage.

"Satin, Chenille, go check Branch's bunker, Cooper, Biggie, you two go make sure Poppy isn't in her room!" She barked, straining her ears for any sign of Poppy singing. The clearing wasn't too far out from the village, but she couldn't hear anything from there. "Guy, go check the town square!" He saluted. "Creek- _Great, where's Creek?"_ She yelled. The guests were getting antsy and she couldn't keep them together much longer without a bride or groom. _Where were they._

"Not in his bunker!" The twins said, panting from running so fast.

"Jeez! The one time we _want_ him he isn't here! This is just great."

"Not in the room, either." Cooper said, Biggie shaking his head sadly.

"Not in town square." Guy said, his auto-tune voice not working.

Fuzzbert jumped around to get their attention. Then used his hair to pull Suki's headphones off. _That_ got her attention.

He ran off back towards the castle, everyone following impatiently. He led them to Creek's room, where the couple both sat their, dressing his wounds.

"Good job, Fuzz." Biggie said, and he made a Mario-like sound of happiness.

Poppy looked like Franken-bride, and Branch was so bloody they didn't know how Creek could even be _alive_ at this point. The room was coated in the red sticky substance, majority though on Branch.

"We give you one thing, don't dirty the suit. What do you do? _You dirty the suit!"_ Satin yelled, making Branch show in protest Creek, who was still.

"I-I heard him sc-scream and-and I came in-n and I s-saw-w this and I-I fainted, so I couln't-n't ge-get the doct-tor in time so it-it's all m-my-my fault!" Poppy sobbed, Branch rubbing her arm in comfort. His notebook was next to Creek, soaked in blood, but was the least of his worries. Poppy leaned into his embrace comfortingly.

"What happened?" Guy Diamond asked, still no auto-tune voice that DJ Suki had fallen in love with. _Wait, what?_

"I don't kn-now!" Poppy wailed, Branch shushing her ever so gently. It was pretty obvious he would rather be at the ceremony, marrying this girl then being here, covered in blood.

"He was attacked." The doctor popped up from behind the bed, making everyone scream. She poured steamy liquid down Creek's throat, causing the unconscious Troll to splutter it over himself. She had obviously been brewing it on the ground.

Branch held up a blood-splattered piece of paper in a neat-tidy handwriting, big and taking up thirteen lines, written sideways.

 _You're next, Branch._

Poppy began sobbing even more, clutching his vest and he hugged her tightly. Fear was obviously settled in his arms, but he seemed more to protect Poppy from whoever the serial killer was.

"No, Br-Branch, don't g-go." She choked. He shushed her and held her to his chest, rocking her soothingly. He ran a hand through her hair. She relaxed in his arms, responding with less frequent hiccups of tears.

"Branch, we _need_ to get security around you, and surveillance cameras everywhere you might ever go, including the woods. _Wait, the wedding!"_ Suki remembered, facepalming.

"On it! I can crash this part-wedding!" Guy Diamond yelled, his auto-tune back, pulling Smidge along with him.

"Cr-Creek?" Poppy stuttered, finally calming down in her love's embrace.

"He will live." The doctor said slowly, and smiles came on everybody's face but Branch's. He pointed at the doctor, his head tilted, as he mimic saying what the doctor continued. "But.. barely. He will need constant care-"

"Me!" Biggie said. "I have been meaning to ask Branch to teach me first aid anyways. Branch, what do you say?"

Branch nodded, smiling slightly.

"I will help." Cooper stepped forward, making his two front legs come forward like a shield. "Biggie and I will protect Branch, or at least find out the attacker and call the name. Poppy, listen." Branch gave him a look. As if to say, _you wanna sacrifice me on my wedding day? Great present guys._

"Maybe," Chenille said hopefully, "they are just trying to rattle us."

"If they are, it's working." Her other half began violently shaking, extremely scared.

"Guys?" A shaky voice asked. "What happened." The voice didn't match the owner. The voice of a thousand angels, the voice that didn't belong to him, came from Creek's mouth.

* * *

 **So, how was that? Another cliffhanger. Please don't come complaining to me about your medical bills to piece your heart back together. LOL**

 **~GalaxyMegaGirl**

 **Ps I am so sorry! This chapter was all ready last night and then my internet went down. I am just now getting it back. Again, so sorry! I had to change the network, so it shouldn't happen again!**


	10. Revenge!

**I think all of us agree on one thing: I am evil!**

 **FandomsAreLoveFandomsAreLife- First off, great username. Also, yes, that is so true. Basically, right now it is a drama, so I changed it to an actual drama story, since I didn't know that was an option.**

 **Animal Girl1507- Yes, I think I am becoming more and more evil by the day! Haha**

 **Officerpineiro- I respect your opinion and if you don't wanna read my story, that is fine, it is your choice. But, the reason Poppy is acting a little off is yet to come but there is a reason for everything. You don't have to read, but could you possibly take a chance? Though maybe you saw the reviews and don't want the heartbreak of cliffhangers lol**

 **BananaQUEEN13- Yes, that is what cliffhangers do. I did just give y'all a break, maybe you will have another soon.. But no promises! Nobody deserves it, but.. I just love cliffhangers. Also, thank you so much! I am glad you love my story!**

 **Warning- Slight gore below (not detailed) mention of blood. Keep reading!**

* * *

"What the..?" Biggie asked, shocked. Emitting from Creek's mouth was in fact not his voice: it was Branch's.

Poppy had fainted into Branch's sky-blue arms, his face shocked and confused, one hand holding his throat as if someone had lunged at him with a knife.

"Guys?" Branch's voice came from Creek's mouth, and Creek held his throat. The doctor dropped her scalpel, a wail came from Satin as she held her foot. The handle came down on her toe.

"I-I don't understand." Suki said at last, Branch still shocked, looking at Creek more like a mirror. He had been wanting his voice back, and here it was. But.. in Creek's mouth instead.

"I don't know, really. Branch, what do you think of this?" He just pointed sadly at the blood-soaked notebook and everyone realised. Branch may have known what was going on, but he was unable to talk. There were no other notebooks around.

"Suki, you stay with Branch, we can all look for some form of paper. We can't risk our biggest warrior and leave him with a dying Troll and an unconscious Troll!" Biggie said. Cooper, Biggie, and the twins left. Fuzzbert just leaped up and down, grabbing something from a shelf. A piece of paper.

 _Branch, you cannot speak._

"They must've taken all the paper in the castle!" Creek exclaimed after seeing the note. He still seemed slightly disoriented but that soupy liquid seemed to help him.

"Guys, I need to go now. Branch, know what to do?" He gave a curt nod, and she left the room after packing her bags. Branch protectively wrapped his arms around Poppy and kissed her forehead, trying to say he wouldn't leave her side. Nobody understood that, though.

"Man, we know you love Poppy, but now isn't the time! Even if it _is_ your wedding day." Suki said, and he facepalmed, frowning.

"Mate, we know Poppy is unconscious. Don't worry, she'll come to." Creek tried. He shook his head, and Fuzzbert jumped around the place, just looking for another note, not realising their conversation.

Poppy groaned and sat up on Branch's lap, seeing everyone's distressed faces.

"Huh?"

"This." Creek pointed to his mouth, and Poppy rubbed her forehead.

"It wasn't a dream? Ugh. What has happened."

"They took all the paper in the castle, so Branch can't communicate. Basically, they are cutting him off from us. We can't leave him alone, ever. Not even bathroom time." Branch stuck out his tongue in disgust, and made kissy lips towards Poppy, putting his arms up above them.

"You wanna kiss Poppy at sunset, what?" Suki tried. He narrowed his eyes and shook his head.

"He wants to marry Poppy first, right Mate?" He pointed at Creek and nodded wildly.

"Okay, let's have a wedding for this doomed soul, damned to murder." Suki said in an upbeat manner.

"Come on, seriously? Do we _have_ to say he will die? I mean, first off, we will stay with him, and also Creek survived. So, how bad can this be?"

Branch sadly looked at her, thinking of how naive she really was. His eyes glittered with unshed tears. He worried of Poppy's safety, because when he was targeted, so was she. She could just as easily be eliminated to rattle everyone.

As the five walked from the murder scene, they didn't see the shadow of two someones peering through the window, one of the shadows being tugged by a smaller silhouette.  
"Mummy, let's go." The smaller shadow kept whining.

"Wait, _mummy?"_

* * *

He and Poppy both were covered in blood and most of the guests were chased away, but those who stayed watched the short ceremony. Peppy almost questioned their whereabouts until seeing Creek being supported by Branch and Suki into a chair, and he hurried under the arch as Poppy came from behind them.

"Poppy, do you take Branch as your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and health, til death do you part?" Peppy asked quickly.

 _More like, until three days or less do you part._ Branch thought bitterly, his eyes wild, looking around for attackers. Only Biggie and Suki noticed his distress.

"I do!" She shouted without hesitation.

"Branch, do you take Poppy as your lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and health, til death do you part?" He was asked. He nodded quickly, and then his eyebrows raised and he fled back to his bunker. He grabbed his filled paper with vows, until he realised it was covered in black marker scribble marks. The weird thing was, this one looked like the work of a four year old. He came back and showed Suki, who kept it with the collection of the rest.

"Your vows?" Peppy asked, and he nodded, but then pointed to the black-marked paper.

"Okay, you may kiss the bride." They melted into a kiss, and Branch let his guard down. He felt Poppy's mouth leave his into a scream, and she collapsed into his arms. He tore off his shirt, not caring at the moment of his bare chest, and applied pressure to the stab wound. It was right next to the heart, obviously aimed for an instant kill.

He looked around for help, but no one was there. He was stuck with a gasping Suki, a dying Creek, and himself.

"I felt something hit my head. I just woke up." Suki stuttered, and Creek's eyes were dazed. "Luckily, it wasn't too hard of a whack. Felt like a metal bat. Where is everyone?"

Branch shrugged, not relieving the pressure of the stab wound. He was _not_ letting Poppy die, not like this. He was on guard _all day_ , and right as he kissed her, they decided to strike.

 _Haha, you let your guard down, and now she is dead._

A note fell to his feet from in Poppy's skirt, and he recognised the writing. This time it was slanted and loopy, not too tidy. He had seen it in the cards he had gathered from Poppy over the years, the man wishing him to come to the party, to make his daughter so happy.

The writing was former King Peppy's.

* * *

"Remove the dress, now." Branch raised his eyebrows at the doctor's request, and hesitated. "Just need to check for infections and such. Plus, there's so much blood if I didn't know some of it was Creek's I would say she had no more blood left."

He gently cut it off, his lower lip quivering at the sight of his bride on her stomach. The doctor poked and prodded the wound before stitching it up and applying ointment to the area. She wrapped more bandages around her stomach as he watched closely on how to do it. He now had to care for two loved ones, his bride and his bro.

He sat in the chair next to the bed and took her hand, not caring how bloody it may be from clutching the wound before passing out. His hands were far bloodier.

He carefully covered her bare body with a blanket, concerned at the coolness of her skin to the touch. If only he knew who had no heart to do this to the _queen_. His thoughts kept wandering to the fact that Peppy's writing was found. Did he..?

No! This was Poppy's father, he would never do this to his daughter. No matter how heartless someone is, who would murder or attempted murder on their own flesh and blood? He couldn't imagine it. But still, there was hard proof that showed the road to his accusations.

He looked at Poppy's face, turned to the side. Her breathing was ragged, and her cheeks were paler than normal. He placed a hand on her cheek. Ice cold.

Her violet eyes were wide open, filled with fear. He closed her eyes and pretended she was just sleeping.

He placed an ear to her chest. A slow, drawn out heartbeat every few seconds, echoing through her ribcage. He wanted to call out to the doctor, but couldn't. So, he did the next best thing.

He pulled out her IV.

"Branch, what the-" He quickly replaced it, and she noticed how slow her heartbeat was.

"Branch, I am so, so sorry. She was impaled, and it cut through some of her arteries, It just missed her heart, but I don't think she will make it through the night." He let out the sob, but no sound escaped his lips. He looked through the clear window. The setting sun was just seen. He just laid a hand on her cheek, as crystal tears spilled over his eyes. He _couldn't_ have the love of his life _gone_. Her breathing was slowing, and her skin just got colder, no matter how many blankets Dr. Plum insisted being laid on her. Even with a hot iron placed to her hand, she inflicted no pain and her skin remained icy.

Branch reopened her lifeless eyes, allowing himself to fill with love. He gently kissed her lips as she drew her last breath.

His colours drained away as her heart took its last beat, and he promised himself one thing as his heart shattered.

 _I will get revenge on whoever did this, even if it's the last thing I do. I will not rest my eyes until my Poppy is avenged._

The shadows moved across the window, and Branch narrowed his eyes, recognising one of them.

 _No!_

* * *

 **Please don't stop reading! I promise the track can only go uphill from here.. Or into the Underworld.. Haha! But still, keep reading! Hope you all enjoys today's chapter! Love you all and thanks for reading! Don't tear my limbs off for the cliffhangers!**

 **~GalaxyMegaGirl**


	11. Don't Wanna Be Like Him

**Here it is, another chapter. Should I change my username to GalaxyEvilGirl instead of GalaxyMegaGirl? Haha, just a thought. I have been giving the most traumatic, dramatic, and ecstatic (the three atics :O) cliffhangers lately, and I honestly feel bad. I mean, ripping your hearts out is bad enough, but stomping on them throwing them in a blender, then feeding the dark with whatever little hope you have left, stealing your souls and lives and handing them over to the dark side seems to be pushing it, just a bit. Here is an extra long chapter, just to say how much I appreciate you. I mean, over 3,500 views? Never could have imagined it! We hit only 1,000 like, two days ago? Crazy.**

 **Samantha Peace HeartStar- Yes, I would bet that you are! Also, I have my reasons.. I know everyone probably now hates me for that but don't worry, there** _ **is**_ **a reason. Don't cry, don't waste those tears on a more than sad but less than the upcoming chapters. 3**

 **BananaQUEEN13- I know, and I am sorry. But, don't worry, you will heal. But, that isn't allowed either! Mwahaha! I will stomp on your heart again, just you wait. I am sorry, to everybody, but if I don't do it, who will?**

 **FandomsAreLoveFandomsAreLife- I am sorry, but here are your answers! Also, I don't see any people around. GOOD LUCK GETTING THROUGH MY TOP NOTCH SECURITY! Ahem, sorry, but here we go, call them off! *hides behind a shelf***

 **ThePokemonTroll21- Of course, it is! I am more thrilling than a roller coaster! I am also called an emotional roller coaster, so that may be why.. Here is that update, either way!**

 **Animal Girl1507- Yes, I do know and now, you can know too! Let me know, everyone, if you want me to add the last few sentences of the last chapter so you aren't completely lost! Here it is!**

 **BornOnTheBreakOfDawn- Neither did I, when I began, but that is the way my path led. Sorry, but the gore is to make it more thrilling, because it just amps things up! I hope it isn't too bothersome for anyone, I promise to try to not have too much more if it does.**

 **The painted lady of the leaf- Yes, I expected a love/hate relationship with all my fans! I am glad but sorry for making you feel these feelings! XD Also, don't check hourly. I will be updating between 8-9 pm PDT time. Every once in awhile, I might throw in an extra chapter before but that will be rare. 3**

 **Guest- Yes, I am sure everyone is! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **A song I heard after writing this on the (radio? pandora? Something like that!) reminded me of this chapter. It is called Kiss It Better. I believe but am not certain that Rihanna wrote it, because I searched it up and several artists showed up. She was the top one. Sorry!**

 **Warning: Gore and psychotic thoughts, but don't let that stop you!**

* * *

He ran from the hospital after the black-cloaked figure through the dark. Once he was in reach, he grabbed at it with his hair. Before making moves, he lugged the squirming figure back to the castle, where Suki, Biggie, and Smidge were huddled around a bed, where Creek was resting.

"Who is that?" Smidge said in her unnatural deep voice. He used his hair to pin him against the wall, and punched the face of the Troll before removing the Grim Reaper-like hood.

Former-King Peppy was under it, his eyes wild, bright, and murderous.

"You!" Suki almost punched him before Branch fought her off.

"Branch? Don't you want me to knock him out or something?" He just shook his head sadly. He slowly walked over to the bureau and grabbed a knife. He walked towards the king with a hate, anger, and murderous look, grinning like a crazy man.

Peppy didn't move. He stood his ground, not expecting Branch's strength. He easily pinned the orange Troll to the ground, and held the dagger above his chest, and felt his hand grabbed from behind.

"Branch, don't do this." Biggie put a hand on his shoulder and tried to talk his friend out of it, holding him still. The boy was shaking like crazy, and the murderous glint in his eyes still remained. He shook his head the whole time Biggie talked.

When he tried to pull from his grip, Biggie also using his hair, Peppy thinking he was safe now, Branch punched Biggie. He held his nose, looking at the Troll, which he had noticed now had become completely grey now, in shock. Blood streamed from his nose, and he tried to stop it with his hand.

He came towards Peppy again, and didn't hesitate. Right before the knife pierced through his skin, Peppy shaking like crazy but the old Troll couldn't move under his weight, then hair wrapped around the knife.

"Branch, if you do this.. wait! Why are you grey?" He made a wild grab for the knife, but instead it sliced his hand. He promised himself to kill this man if it was the last thing he'd do.

"Guys, I-I wasn't working alone." The orange Troll said. Branch began choking him with his hair.

"Branch! Would Poppy want you to do this?" He paused, unraveling his hair. The former king took this opportunity and snuck out the window, nobody noticing.

The depressed boy fell to his knees, sobbing. He held out his hand, and she handed him a pen. He was so desperate he wrote with the blue ink on his forearm, needing to communicate.

 _Poppy is gone._

"Oh, Branch!" Suki hugged him, and he didn't return it nor shove her away. He just stared at the wall as the others cried. His whole world had gone, and his time Poppy wasn't there to save him.

 _Maybe I should be gone too. I mean, why not? You guys will then be safe._

"No! Branch, don't even let that thought enter your mind! Poppy isn't really gone, she will always be here." He took out a picture of her as Biggie hugged him.

Creek then spoke in Branch's voice.

"Branch, do you know why I have your voice?" He shook his head, then slowly began to nod. It was a crazy idea, but an idea nonetheless.

 _Dr. Plum's. Now._

They all ran down through the moonlight, Branch not even caring that Peppy had gotten away. If this worked, the Queen might live to see another day.

"Branch, I am-" He cut her off.

 _Can you repair my vocal cords? Any way? Even hot glue or something, anything, please? Do something?_

He wrote this on the wall, his arm completely covered. She frowned at first, but then nodded.

"First, you owe me a paint job. But yes, I can try some things. Only if you don't mind the one side effect that amy occur- death." He nodded, not caring at this point.

"Okay then, let's go." He nodded, bracing himself for death.

* * *

 _He was in a long stone corridor, and heard the faint sound of crying in the distance. A thick fog blurred his vision within two feet of him. He ran forwards, tripping over stones and his own two feet. As he got closer, he recognised the sobs. It was Poppy._

 _As he ran forward, he saw Poppy start to come into focus. He called her name, which he was surprised when his voice actually rang out. She turned._

" _Branch!" She ran forwards, and he swung her around, kissing her._

 _She tugged on his arm, and he heard faint music playing. She opened a golden door, and the music became louder. It was playing Total Eclipse of the Heart._

" _Grandma?" He asked, seeing a man, with green hair and yellow skin dancing with his grandmother, who turned around and gasped._

" _Branch!" She hugged him. "Did you fulfill your promise? Did you build the bunker so you and Poppy-"_

" _Yes, I did." Even though he and Poppy were married, she didn't know how_ long _he loved her._

" _Where am I?" He asked, looking around. He saw a Troll with deep purple skin and light yellow skin talking to a shimmering Troll form. "I mean, am I dead? How am I not?"_

" _Branch, you are between life and death. You can choose. Right now, do you want to die, or do you want to live?"_

 _The decision should have been easy. He could have been with his wife and his grandma, forever. But before he could tell them dead, he saw a vision. A small troll, without colours (completely white) was not born. More shimmered around, and he realised. It was saying that these were his children, that would never be born if he decided death._

" _Branch, sweetie, the decision is yours. But just know, we will still be here, after you live a life, have these children." Poppy smiled sadly._

" _But, Poppy-"_

" _Branch, I love you and I always will."_

" _Poppy, can I tell you something? I need to avenge you. I cannot be here now, I need to_ kill _that murderer." He turned to his grandmother. "The Bergan responsible for your death is dead. She was eaten by some big monster." He turned back to Poppy. "But Peppy-"_

" _What?! What about my dad?" Her eyes shimmered, she knew what he was gonna say._

" _He is the murderer. You need avenged. I won't ask you to wait for me-" She kissed him._

" _I will wait for you if you wait for me." She whispered, and he nodded. "Love you, Branch. Now, go wake up. But, promise me."_

" _Anything."_

" _Please, don't solve problems by killing them. Okay? Throw him in prison. But killing him makes him as bad as him." He nodded, and hugged both his grandmother and Poppy, and refused to let go. He felt himself disolve._

" _Love you too." He told both of them, and everything went black._

* * *

"I think he is dead."

"His heart is barely beating. He won't make it."

"Why is there so much _blood?"_

He opened his eyes, and sat up. Everyone screamed.

"It's aliveeee!" Creek joked, like Frankenstein. Branch rolled his eyes.

"Branch, you're blue again." He nodded meekly.

"Talk, talk, talk!" They chanted, and he opened his mouth to talk. But before, he swung his legs over his bed, and wasn't surprised to see Poppy's corpse on the bed next to him. He ripped the IV from his hand, despite everyone's protests.

"I love you, Poppy." He whispered in a voice that was not his. It was Poppy's.

He gently pushed his mouth against hers. He wouldn't tear away. He refused to pull away from the dead love of his life, no matter how much begging they did.

Blue and pink erupted from the couple, surrounding them. Both of them lifted up into the sky, the roof temporarily disappearing.

They all watched in awe at what they were witnessing. They were slowly lowered, Poppy landing on top of all the blankets.

The blue and pink mists down, entering Poppy's slightly agape mouth. She gasped and sat up, as Branch went limp. He slumped down, and as Poppy's wound closed, it opened on Branch's back.

"Branch!" Poppy yelled.

He slowly bled out, no one helped her. This was because they all slowly had been dragged away by the two shadows, and no one could scream due to a gag. They had been mesmerised by Branch's doings to his wife.

She applied the pressure to the wound the best she could but had no idea how to do it. Eventually, she could control the bleeding, but he was unconscious.

"Branch, I hope I have been able to save you. Just know this, I tried my best." She kissed his cheek, his cold cheek.

She kept one hand on the wound and ran her other hand through his royal mane.

"My king.." She whispered.

She cried over him, wishing her father wasn't such a horrible one. Sure, he had always been kind and a good king, but now he was just a terrible father, for murdering her.

She couldn't believe he gave his life for her. She kissed his cheek again, and kept whispering to him.

He groaned and his eyes slightly opened. She didn't realise that _he had made noise_.

"Branch! Oh, my beautiful husband, I love you so much!"

"P-Poppy?" He asked, but his voice was Creek's voice, and that made him angry.

"Branch, you can talk! Yay! The surgery worked!" She kissed him, and he kissed back, sitting up to kiss better. He grabbed her face to deepen the kiss.

"Poppy, where is everyone?" He asked as they pulled away.

"Follow me!"

* * *

They came to the castle, and Poppy led him down the basement stairs and immediately he smelt smoke.

They came into the room, and saw all their friends, tied up and hanging upside down over boiling pots.

"Cooper? Fuzzbert?" He glanced helplessly at two dangling ropes that had been cut. He got no response, half from the shock of having Creek's voice and half from being scarred for life.

Peppy came in so they hid, but when he cut the ropes of Satin and Chenille, he screamed. He wrapped his hair around them and brought them towards him, pushing Poppy into another hiding space since Peppy thought her dead. He pushed Satin and Chenille to blend in with crates and came out, growling.

"Ah, my boy! You seem to have lost a lot of blood." He pointed to his vest, which was a soggy red, and blood trailed behind him everywhere. He felt like passing out at moments notice. "Did you mean to save our _dinner?"_ He grinned a manic grin, then held up a container filled with meat chunks. _Don't think where that came from_. He felt like vomiting. He actually did, and he hacked up nothing but more blood, as his vision blurred. "Come on, eat some." He held it out at him.

He hit it away, and tried to kick at Peppy but missed from lack of vision. Peppy jumped over him and attempted to stab his neck, but he was still fast. He used his hair to choke Peppy until he finally formed a hair cage instead.

The girls pushed the cauldrons away and helped everyone else down, Smidge and Biggie both unconscious from being upside down the longest.

Then came a new problem: a woman with deep pink hair and green skin came out, and swung a baton. Someone knocked it from her hands with their hair, but Branch was swaying so much he couldn't tell who it was. All the colours of the room blurred together as he tried to control his hair, and then he passed out.

Poppy raced down after him, knowing he had lost a ton of blood. She tore off the edge of her skirt and pushed it against his back, whipping the girl in the back, and she fell. People cheered, but she pushed their noise away. Her only focus was Branch, breathing heavily. Luckily, he came around slightly.

"Branch?" she asked, knowing she was going to hear Creek's voice again. She braced herself, but he tried to speak. He couldn't. He was moving his mouth, but no words came out.

"Hey, Mate, thanks for saving us!" Creek said, in his normal voice, unaware he had inherited Poppy's injuries and smacked his back in a brotherly way, and Branch fainted from the pain. "Huh?"

"He got my injuries. He's hurt. He's lost so much blood." She gestured around the basement, where blood was everywhere. Their eyes widened.

"Wait, where are Cooper and Fuzzbert?" Poppy asked, already knowing the answer. They held their heads down in respect. Tears streamed down her face at the death of two of her friends. She would've charged at her father but remembered her words to Branch. _You don't wanna be as bad as him, do you?_

She shook Branch lightly, but he didn't come to, so she took fabric from Chenille's hair and held it to his wound. She held him bridal style, which she knew she could do since she caught him that way back when they were Bridget's hair.

"I know where to go!" Poppy said at once, running as fast as she could with her husband in her arms.

"Shh, Branch, it's okay, you're alright." She kissed his forehead, not sure if she was reassuring herself or her other half more.

"Poppy? I love you." He whispered as he came to again, looking down at her red dress. The hospital dress had been white but had so much blood even she thought it came as red. But it hadn't.

"Branch, we are almost there!" She said as she kicked at the giant door. They were outside of the Bergan castle, and Gristle answered.

"What's the matter?" He asked urgently. He picked them all up on his hands, feeling Branch's blood immediately. "What's the matter with Branch?"

"It's a long story." Poppy whispered, trying to not cry again now that Branch was awake,

"After we fix him up, we've got time." Bridget came in, saying gently and taking Branch in her hand. She carried him and Poppy from the room, into her and Gristle's room.

She dabbed at the wound. Branch winced at first, but with the alcohol, he screamed (without sound). She took his hand, and he squeezed it with every dab. He bit his tongue to not scream again. She stitched it up with Poppy's help (a Troll-sized needle) and cleaned up the blood. She grabbed the pack Branch had accidentally left a month before, when they went on the adventure (she found it out by the tunnels) and after the bleeding stopped and she cleaned him up, she helped him change the clothes Bridget gave her.

"Love you, Branch." She whispered and kissed his cheek. "Thanks Bridget." She hugged her finger, and they both wobbled up on her hand, Branch collapsing and blushing a deep blue when he fell into Poppy's arms.

After they got back to the drawing room, they explained everything from that point on. They nodded and gasped at the right times.

"We should get going." Branch almost fell asleep against her shoulder, because he hadn't slept (because being passed out doesn't count) in over 24 hours, and he had died and came back, brought her back to life, and had a lot more blood loss that her. She had no idea how he was alive but was glad he was.

They finally got back to the castle, and she unwinded herself from Branch and helped him get in pyjamas and they laid down once she was in pjs too.

"Love you Branch." She kissed him passionately, and he came back as much as he could, but pulled away and coughed-again without sound.

He tapped her heart, saying he loved her without a voice. She realised how hard this might be but maybe, maybe they would be able to get his voice back, for real this time.

He kissed her gently, but she fell asleep before he could pull away. He set his forehead against hers, and fell asleep, unaware that the shadows were out of the window, Peppy with a large bruise on his forehead from the hair whip from his amazing friend, Guy Diamond, the walking disco ball.

He fell asleep, to the silent sound of Poppy's breath, as the smaller shadow was calling out to the woman.

"Mummy, are they our friends?"

"Marcy, shut your kid up."

"Hey, he's _your_ kid too."

"Whatever. No, they are bad, bad people who deserve to die. You wanna be Prince, don't you?" The boy nodded eagerly.

"Okay, honey, can you go in through this window up there? We can't fit, but you can. Tie them up and unlock the door, _or else."_ Her face darkened as she held up a fist, her jaw clenched. The boy nodded fearfully and climbed through the small window after shattering it.

Branch heard the noise and sat up, shaking Poppy awake for screaming backup. They eyed the bathroom door quickly, hearing footsteps. As it creaked open, light streamed from the room, and they saw a boy with green skin and baby blue hair standing there, smiling, holding up a rope.

"Can you guys help me, please? My mummy is being mean." They looked to each other and nodded. "Thanks. Come on, follow me. Use your hair and tie up my mummy and daddy, please."

"Okay, sweetie, what is your name?" Poppy asked, taking his face in hers gently. He couldn't have been more than four years old and his eyes were filled with fear.

"AJ." He said, his voice barely audible. As they walked down the stairs, the intensity of his horror grew. When they were right at the door, Branch had to cover his mouth to stop him from screaming. The boy walked forwards and opened the door.

Poppy and Branch hid as the two snuck in, clearly ready for a heist. They had black ski-masks on, and all black clothes, with five huge burlap sacks each and a huge dagger.

Poppy and Branch wrapped them up with their hair in sync, and AJ crossed his arms and smirked at the two, tapping his foot and bringing their masks off.

"Dad?" Poppy gasped. She had tried to have chosen to believe that there was a slight chance that the man wasn't her dad, but now there was no doubt about it. His white-streaked hair had been hastily stuffed in the mask, so now he had bad bed hair, and he grinned innocently.

"Poppy! Help me, your husband is trying to kill me, let us go my dearest." He struggled, trying to get his arms out. He gasped as the knife stabbed into his leg from the struggling.

Poppy didn't mean to, but her hair unraveled from the lady troll. She tried to rewrap her hair around her but not before throwing the dagger, hitting Branch in the knee, He stayed strong, ripping the dagger out and applying pressure immediately. He kept his blue hair, blood slowly seeping through it from Peppy's injury, wrapped tightly around the orange troll. He had obviously passed out in his hair but Branch took no chances.

She finally got around her again, and the boy was already trapping her in rope. They both then moved over to Branch, who was on his behind and his face was put into concentration to keep his hair around the troll.

"Branch," Poppy whispered. "Let go." He let out air in relief, and she turned her attention to his injury. She helped him wrap it with the bottom of her nightdress (she was tearing up a lot of clothing lately for him) and the boy tapped her shoulder, AJ seemingly proud of what they had accomplished. He grinned at Branch, who gave a pained smile back and held his kneecap.

"AJ, you wanna stay here for tonight?" Poppy asked, picking Branch up bridal style again. He gave her a look at this, like, _seriously, I should be carrying you like this_ but she rolled her eyes at her husband as AJ nodded eagerly.

She dialed the policeman, who was obviously asleep. Trolls didn't get into trouble too often, so they didn't really see a point to even having a police station.

"Come to the castle, there's some _trash to be pick up_." She emphasised, and she led AJ up to a guest room.

"Yay!" He bounced on the bed, smiling. She laughed and closed the door.

"Goodnight AJ!"

"Goodnight, queen." He called back, still bouncing before she walked down the hallway, and went into their bedroom. Branch kissed her nose, aiming for the lips but she had been setting him down on the bed.

"I'll be back, Branch." He blew a kiss, which she 'caught' and put in her pocket, smiling.

She went downstairs, where police trolls were swarmed around the two.

"These two broke in and attacked us. The king is upstairs with a very hurt leg because of them, and we had to tie them up or else they would have killed us." She said, the lady troll growling and trying to lunge at Poppy. "See?"

They took them, and bowed to the queen. "Say no more."

"Thanks so much. Goodnight, officers."

"Goodnight, Queen Poppy."

She went back upstairs, and checked on AJ. He was asleep, sinking into the comforter, barely visible at this point. She giggled silently, tucking him in the right way, careful not to wake him. She closed the door, turning out the light, and went back to her room. She saw Branch was still awake, now with a notebook in hand.

 _Found these stashed under the bed, lol. Couldn't go to sleep without a goodnight kiss, now could I?_

Poppy giggled and pulled him closer, but as Branch tried to capture her lips, she pulled away, just out of reach, and kept doing it until he gave up.

 _What is it, Poppy?_

"I love you Branch." He didn't expect her to kiss him that quick and a slight moan came from his, urging Poppy to deepen the kiss. She felt Branch mouth against hers that he loved her too, and she smiled against his lips.

* * *

AJ tiptoed over to the room he had guessed was Poppy and Branch's, and knocked quietly. He heard someone walk towards the door, and Poppy opened the door, her hair dishevelled and her violet eyes were half open, obviously she had just been woken up.

"What is the matter, AJ?" She asked.

"I had a nightmare." He responded, shaking a little. Poppy picked him up and set him down next to Branch, who smiled and hugged him gently, rubbing his back. He knew Branch couldn't speak, but didn't know why. He hugged him back, for once in his life in a loving, almost-fatherly embrace. Poppy crawled back in the bed soon after turning out the light, joining to hug. He leaned his head against Poppy's shoulder, not wanting to let go. He loved this hug, almost like a family. He had never had a touching moment in his life like this, not once, and he wished time could pause like this forever, he didn't want it to end.

Eventually it did. He snuggled up in the comforter, feeling Poppy and Branch on either side of him. He cuddled against Branch's side, feeling a protective arm pulled around him. He felt Poppy's cheek against the top of his head, pulling herself against both AJ and Branch.

He fell asleep in their embrace, a smile on his lips, one he hadn't had for a long time.

* * *

 _He ran through the woods, panting and holding his sides. He tripped over a root, feeling his ankle roll beneath him, collapsing into a bush. He maneuvered himself behind it, watching his stepdad run by, forcing his sobs back. He couldn't risk another hit to the head, as he rubbed his arm, where a bruise was forming. He must have gotten drunk again, or maybe he was just angry. He thought he had hidden the nectar from him. He always got himself drunk with that healing medicine, unless if he had alcohol. He didn't care, but just didn't want more pain inflicted upon him._

 _He crawled away, feeling his hand hit a foot. He closed his eyes, bracing himself for another beating. But instead, he felt warm hands picking him up. Someone clicked their tongue and grabbed his hurt foot, and he jerked it from their grip. They felt surprised, but held onto him._

 _He opened his eyes, and instead of seeing his abusive stepfather or neglective mother, he saw two pairs of warm, comforting eyes._

" _Don't worry, we will get you out of here." The pink one, Poppy, said gently, as Branch handed him off to her caring arms. "We will help you out, and let's get you cleaned up." She whispered soothingly, carrying him from the woods into the castle._

" _Thank you, for getting me away from there." He said to the king and queen._

" _Anytime, sport. Anytime at all." Branch said, and they began to disintegrate._

" _No! Don't go! Don't go!"_

" _We aren't going. We're right here." Poppy said as he opened his eyes._

* * *

He was being shaken by Branch, sunlight streaming through the window. His face was worried as he handed AJ a notebook.

 _You okay? You kept saying don't go over and over. I think it was another nightmare?_

He nodded, surprised with how honest he was all of a sudden. Branch pulled him over onto his lap, holding him close.

"Where's Poppy?" He blinked. He pointed towards the door.

Branch shakily stood up, using the wall to keep him up. AJ couldn't help but notice how much blood was on the silk that Poppy had wrapped around his knee. His knees buckled a few times, as he led him down to the kitchen.

"Branch!" Poppy yelled when he fell down the stairs. "I told you to wait for me!" He weakly smiled, and AJ began laughing. "Oh, good morning AJ! Breakfast is ready. Do you like French Toast?'

As Poppy picked Branch up, much to Branch's silent protests, causing AJ to laugh more, he eagerly nodded, smiling.

They all sat down at the table, and Poppy began asking him questions.

"Who are your parents?"

"Well, my mum is Marcy, that green troll. Then Peppy was my stepfather. But neither of them were actually good parents. They actually win grammys for being the worst parents in the century!" He held up his glass, as if giving an award.

Branch chuckled, and wrote down a question after he told her how he had no where to go, his mother had married Peppy two years before, in secret, and his favourite colour was yellow.

 _Do you know who your father is?_

AJ's face turned dark as he shook his head sadly. He had always wanted to know his father, of course, but the last time she asked his mum, she had nearly killed him from the anger. He said none of this, of course, but Branch snapped him back to reality. He gave him a sympathic look, almost.. understanding? No, how could he understand the hell his life was?

He wrapped his arms around Branch's neck suddenly, hugging him tightly. He realised, maybe that was the reason he was grey. He always had the hope of meeting his father, being rescued, but maybe Branch had never been able to hope.

Branch feebly hugged back, a bit surprised, but then responded with hugging him back tightly. Poppy came and joined in the hug, making it perfect, unaware of someone outside the window, snapping a picture of this perfect family-like moment.

Branch wrote something down on the notebook, not letting AJ see it. Poppy wrote down something else. This went on a few minutes, before Poppy cleared her throat.

"AJ," she sat him down in a chair, speaking to him gently, kindly. "How would you feel about living here, with Branch and I? I mean, only if you want to. If you want to have a mum and dad, real ones, who will love you, who won't hurt you. Of course, it is all your choice, but-"

"That sounds great, Poppy!" he exclaimed, smiling. He could imagine it all: taking walks through the parks, going swimming in the summertime, jumping through the piles of leaves in autumn. Maybe, just maybe, his life could become perfect. "Thank you so much!"

He grabbed both of them into another hug, and Poppy was grinning ear to ear.

"AJ, let's go make it official!" She said. Branch looked down, knowing he couldn't walk. She ran down the basement, which the police had cleared up all the evil from down there, and went through her storage, knowing her old crutches from just a week ago, which seemed way longer than that, and found the sturdy pair of crutches Branch had crerated with his own two hands, and helped him up into them. He tried, but didn't have enough upper back strength from the back injury.

"I am going to go to the doctor's and ask for a wheelchair, Branch, hang on." Branch groaned, letting his face fall into his hands. He _hated_ having to be confined in anything, and not being able to walk was just the worst.

AJ began talking to him about whatever, maybe the latest baseball game or something, as Poppy skipped out from the castle and found the hospital.

"Hi, Dr. Plum!" She cheered.

"Queen Poppy, you seem quite.. peppy. What are you up to?" Dr. Plum set down her clipboard to talk to the queen.

"Nothing much, I was just wondering if you had a spare wheelchair for Branch?" She asked. When she tilted her head in confusion, she explained what had happened when she went to work with another patient.

"Oh, I see. Yes, go on ahead. I surely do hope King Branch feels better much soon!" The violet troll bowed the queen out of the pod, smiling as she wheeled the empty chair away.

She came into the castle, seeing Branch furiously writing down in the notebook, and it was clear they were deep in conversation. His ear perked up towards her, and he stopped writing mid-word.

"Oh, don't stop because of me!" Poppy exclaimed, smiling at their bonding. She loved the fact they were already so close, leaning against the counter, accidentally knocking over a pyramid of drying cups that she had put up, and they all crashed the floor, all shattering but one. Branch covered AJ's ears as she jumped up onto the counter, swearing.

Her face deepened in colour as she apologised, half for the slip of her mouth, and half for all the broken shards, which AJ helped her clear up.

"Don't worry, Poppy. It happens to everybody sometimes." AJ told her, smiling.

"Let's go." They helped Branch into the wheelchair, as he took his notebook on his lap. Poppy insisted on pushing him, even though he could easily push himself. People stared at Branch as he hid his face. She went around the town three times, AJ's feet growing tired and Poppy's as well. He sat on Branch's lap when Poppy finally agreed to follow Branch's directions.

"Wait.. how did you know it was here?" Poppy asked accusingly.

 _Duh! When my Grandma died, I had to come here, for custody reasons before Peppy said I could live on my own, and the old troll village was an exact replica of here, so yeah._

He grinned at her, and she laughed, remembering something.

"Wait, when your grandma was saying something about you and me..?" She asked, a sly grin on her face. AJ began laughing at the two of them.

His face became darker blue and he wrote.

 _Later._

"Haha, okay, you're afraid in front of me." AJ laughed and Branch rolled his eyes.

 _No,_ he only showed AJ, Poppy trying to look. _I need to come up with a good excuse._

They shared a look and burst out laughing as Poppy rolled her eyes and wheeled them in, thinking _boys_.

* * *

 **There we go, another wonderful chapter! I decided to spare your heart, give it some time to heal before being crushed down again. One of these days I am expecting some medical bills for broken hearts, but I won't pay them.. I warn you now before it's too late for me.. Also.. AHH! The pitchfork and torch crew are here! Got to go before they burn down my house and my mum grounds me. LOL Hope you enjoyed this very, extremely hard gift to give of no cliffhanger. Hope all the chapters can be more this length. XD**

 **~GalaxyMegaGirl**

 **Ps Feel free to PM me! I will respond to every one! 3**

 **Pss This fanfic was over 6,000 words. Great, huh? ^.^**

 **Psss About the gore, now that you have the ending, I hope to keep that to a minimal. NOW I GOTS TO RUUUUNNNN!**


	12. Official Parents

**Seems like you all were glad to have a break from all the heartbreaks and betrayals and cliffhangers. But.. maybe I have more in store for you! Please make sure to read what I wrote at the end of the chapter!**

 **BananaQUEEN13- Yes, the magic of love is strong, so I thought that I might as well show it! Come on, I couldn't let Poppy die that easily! This chapter will definitely send you into more panic attacks though, sorry! Thanks for the props on my writing, I try! I am so glad that I keep you hooked.**

 **Animal Girl1507- Yes, it did, and thank you very much! Here is some more!**

 **FandomsAreLoveFandomsAreLife- Yes, I thought you all deserved that much! So sorry, I understand how scarring it is and I feel a bad emotion.. guilt? Nah, couldn't be. Anyways, whenever I do, I feel bad. And creepy is my middle name.. Nah kidding! Or am I..?**

 **Samantha Peace HeartStar- Yes it was, and thank you! No, it was** _ **not**_ **the final chapter! I plan on making this fanfic extremely long! Don't worry! And I thought you all would think so!**

 **Warning: Below is a lot of suspense, but not too much! Not enough to stop anyone!**

* * *

"Do you, Queen Poppy, take this boy to be your son for life and all eternity?" The judge asked the pink troll, and she smiled from ear.

"I do."

"Do you, AJ, take Poppy as your lawful mother, and accept the position of being the prince of the trolls?"

"I do!"

"Do you, Branch, take this boy to be your son for life and all eternity?"

 _I do._

"Do you, AJ, take Branch as your lawful father?"

"Duh!" AJ yelled, and the judge gave him look. "I do."

"AJ is now the official son of Poppy and Branch." The judge said, frowning. Nobody understood this, but let it go as they hugged.

Branch wheeled himself out, racing his new son out of the courthouse, grinning ear to ear. Poppy stayed back a few paces. She had just married Branch the day before and had just adopted AJ, but she felt like their family had been a family for ages. She smiled at the scene of her two most precious boys playing around, giggling when Branch held up his arms in victory.

They got back to the castle and saw the doctor standing at their door.

"Hello, Queen Poppy, I just wanted to ask you one little favour, I hope you don't really mind it." she smiled, and AJ hid behind her legs, trembling.

"Anything.." she said uncertainly, worried why the doctor had suck her out. She frowned at the thought.

"Your husband _dead_." Poppy gasped as eight different haired people jumped out and wrapped around Branch. He mouthed one word: _go._

She grabbed AJ and ran into the castle, going into the first floor's bathroom, and locked the door. There was no window, so they couldn't get in. She and AJ worked on the toilet, finally getting it up and pushing it up against the door right as she heard banging.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are, Poppy! If you give yourself up now, I will spare the child." AJ's eyes widened and he shook his head madly, but they were silent and made sure their feet couldn't be seen through the crack under the door, hiding in the shower and silently pulling the curtain down, as the doctor whispered, "No? Oh well! I wouldn't've anyways." As she passed the door, she slid a note under the door, that took up eleven lines.

 _This family will not happen._

There was the picture of the three of them hugging in a deep embrace. AJ saw in and began crying.

"Is Branch gone forever?" He whispered, his lower lip quivering as she hugged him close.

"No, I don't think so. We can only hope that he can fight his way out, and don't worry AJ, as long as I live no harm will come unto you." She pressed her lips to the top of his head, hugging him close to her. She took his hand and held it between her own. "I love you AJ, and I always will. You are my son, you always will be, and you can never have anything happen to you on my watch. I know Branch feels the same."

They just laid in that shower for hours, in a comfortable silence, praying with all their hearts Branch was alright.

AJ had fallen asleep in her embrace, bless his four year old little heart. He shouldn't have to deal with such pain and sorrow like this so young.

 _No wonder Branch turned grey. If we hadn't been here, I am sure he would be grey too._

She gently laid him down, laying his head down on a loofah. She looked through the drawers and cabinets, looking for what she hoped was there. To her luck, there was.

"Hello? Police?" She whispered into the phone, praying they could hear her.

"Hello, can you please speak up? We cannot hear you too well." Dang it!  
"Sorry, but I have an intruder in the castle. We are locked in the bathroom, and they took Branch!" She whisper-yelled in the phone, and she forced tears back. Her husband might be gone, forever.

"Say no more." The phone went dead and she hoped that someone was on their way. She could hear running down the hallway and hoped that mean good news.

"Poppy?" AJ asked, and she realised he had woken up from the noise.

"Right here, sweetie. The police are on their way." She picked him up, before hearing hammering on the door. She shoved AJ into a cabinet and she dove into the shower, under a pile of dirty towels. She peered, terrified, from underneath the towels, and could smell pee. Ew!

She let out her breath when it was the police hacking down the door, calling out their names. She came out from the hiding spot, and helped AJ from his spot.

"How was Branch taken?" A woman officer asked, and she told them what had happened up to this point. She still couldn't stop mulling over the fact that the _doctor_ had been the attacker this time. First her father, then the doctor? She couldn't see the faces of the other trolls, but wondered if she was close with any of them too.

She and AJ walked from the bathroom to see the setting sun from a window. She held him close as they walked up the stairs, insisting he sleep with her tonight. Not once did she let her son go. If they wanted her son, they would have to go through her first!

* * *

Branch struggled against the hair, unable to move. There were eight different trolls carrying him, so his handicapped self was hopelessly outmatched.

They tied him in licorice ropes, and, even though of the dire situation he was in, he felt like laughing out loud.

 _Once a troll, always a troll. Using a sweet rope to capture enemies instead of real rope. Haha!_

As soon as they threatened him and left the room, he bit through his ropes, easily tearing through them. He chewed the black sticky stuff and hated the flavour of it but kept it in his mouth.

As soon as his hands were free, as was the rest of his body, he spit the enormous wad into his hands. The sticky substance was hard to remove from his hands, so he just rolled his eyes and stood up.

He forgot about his knee until it sent a sharp pain through his body, and he would have screamed if he had a voice. He balanced on his good leg, staring at the low ceiling.

Wait!

He tore his hands apart, hopped up on the chair with all the strength he could muster, and placed his hands up towards the ceiling, easily touching it. He kicked the chair down up the sticky stuff kept him glued up there. He made sure to have put several cords in his mouth in case he needed more.

He made slow work, unhooking his hand and travelling only a few feet a minute. The room was a large ballroom, and he didn't understand the low ceiling until he realised that it was the second floor and only part of the room was like that. He kept in up, until he saw a vent. He used one hand to use the suction force, and crawled through it, scraping off the sticky licorice remains. He began chewing up some more, in case there was another time he needed it. He had to begin crawling up, which was even harder work on his knee, which had begun bleeding again.

He came up on the roof of wherever he was, seeing nothing but a sea of trees below him. He knew he was a few hours away from the troll village, and hated being so far from his beloved.

He army-crawled over the side as he saw people spilling out over towards him, about to use their hair. He did the only logical thing in a situation like this.

He jumped.

* * *

 **I know this chapter is short, I am sorry, but I have three doctor appointments today, ugh! It won't be nice. I also have a great idea for another fanfic, so would you rather me have two running at the same time or wait for me to finish this one first? If so, let me know in the reviews! I have already started chapter one, just so I wouldn't forget the idea, but I can always wait until I complete this one first, which may take a while, honestly! This fanfic will be extremely long, and I think you guys would like my other one too! Let me know what you think through reviews and PMs! Love you all!**

 **~GalaxyMegaGirl**

 **Ps The reason I am posting this earlier is so I could see responses. I will either post another chapter tonight or my new fanfic tonight. Enjoy!**


	13. Just A Burden

**FandomsAreLoveFandomsAreLife- You shall see, very soon. And by that, I mean within the next year! XD I plan (though it may change, it really depends) to make this fanfic over 100 chapters, but that could always change! Poor AJ. He is being broken down, kinda like Branch when he was four!**

 **Samantha Peace HeartStar- You shall see. That is for me to know and you to find out! Hehe..**

 **Lostpuppyowner- Hi! Thank you very much! I love when people tell me that, it gives me a warm, fuzzy feeling inside. XD Also, I was gonna do that but honestly one person wanted to read it now, so I said (may have forgotten to add this) that if even one person wanted it, I would do it. This story is gonna be super long, so yeah. And yes, I am pretty sure everyone who reads this has broken their heart. Haha! *evil grin* What, me, evil? *grins behind your back***

 **Guest- Yes, that shall happen! Haha! No, but seriously, don't worry! I may tear your hearts out, but sometimes, I will be nice enough to replace them with false hope? Oh my, that sounded better in my head..**

 **BananaQUEEN13- I know, I know, I am sorry. I will try harder after this. *frowns from disappointing you***

 **Animal Girl1507- Over time, they will be revealed.. Quite possibly! :)**

 **Guest 2- Don't worry, here you go, as you wish (sorta) but if I did just that then it wouldn't be nearly as dramatic or heart breaking!**

 **Kitten345218- Well.. a kitten certainly wouldn't say that, but I suppose I deserve that! I do have to except it. But, maybe this could change your mind? I understand and kinda agree (totally do, actually, but you need not know that) with that, that is what I am.**

 **Also, just wanna mention before you begin (if you read this) guest reviewers, it takes a while, about 24-48 hours sometimes, before your review pops up on the feed, so sorry for not responding right away! That is why!**

* * *

Poppy woke up, gasping for air. She absolutely hated nightmares. She had dreamed that she was falling, falling down through the trees, feeling the wind rushing around her, her face being scratched by the sharp twigs from the leaves on branches through the forest. Something that had scared her more though was the fact Branch was right next to her, grinning and holding her hand. Her hand still could feel the faint figure of his palm against hers, and she could smell the metallic scent of blood.

Luckily, she hadn't woken up her son, but decided she wouldn't be able to sleep again. She carefully picked him up, him just gently groaning and burying his head in her neck and she made sure to support him as he shifted in his sleep.

She crept through the house, opening the door just a crack to peer outside. After seeing no one was out there, she walked out and sat up against the door, peering up at the night sky. A few stars began to disappear as a lighter colour of blue could be spotted along the horizon, beyond the trees.

* * *

Branch splashed in the creek, not wasting any time by swinging his hair through the trees, catching himself before he hit the ground. He could feel the trees getting thinner, less dense, and he knew he had saved a lot of time travelling this way. He could see his beautiful bride staring up at the sky, their little angel wrapped in her arms. He dangled for just a minute, sighing at the sight, before Poppy spotted him. She ran towards him as fast as she could with AJ in her arms, the motion waking him up. His eyes slowly opened and brightened as he saw Branch.

"Branch!" She cried and set AJ down, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him. "Don't you _ever_ scare me like that, again you big idiot!" She smacked his arm playfully, his face in a big grin. As soon as he unravelled his hair, however, he couldn't walk.

She threw him over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes, causing their son to laugh hysterically as they watched the rising sun.

They all went back inside, where Poppy finally set him down on the couch, and AJ quickly jumped up on his lap and gave him a proper hug.

They all tried to suppress the memory of everything that had been happening, but couldn't.

"Branch, there were thirteen lines taken up with the notes before, and now there are eleven. We got rid of two. Do you think.." He only nodded, and she knew she was right. AJ looked between the two, confused, but didn't think anything of it. He honestly didn't wanna know what they were talking.

"Who's up for some breakfast?" Poppy sat up suddenly, causing AJ to jump up eagerly. Branch had begun to doze off, but sat up straight, wincing in pain, and nodded eagerly, mouth watering at the thought. He still had the ugly taste of licorice in his mouth, when he realised he still had a wad of it in his mouth. Without a second thought, he spit it into his hands, and swung himself on the ceiling to get over to the table.

"Branch!" Poppy yelled right before he dropped into his chair. He looked behind to his path, and saw the black sticky stuff had left marks on the ceiling. He looked down at her, half _uh oh_ and half innocent face, while she just glared. AJ glared too, because he didn't wanna get on his mother's bad side. He smiled and dropped down, mouthing _sorry_ , but if she saw it, she didn't say.

He was then faced with another problem: he couldn't get the stuff off his hands, and it didn't help any that his wife picked his up and dropped him in his bed, telling him he gets no breakfast until he cleans up his hands.

He looked down and saw Poppy's shower towel, and grinned evilly at the fluffy white ball of fluff.

* * *

"Unbelievable!" Poppy growled about what Branch had done, mopping the ceiling, drenched in the mop water, staining her nightdress black. AJ turned to her, eating a piece of blueberry jam toast.

"Poppy, did you ever think maybe he could be extremely tired. Also, why did he even learn that? I don't wanna take either side in this, but he also hates not being able to move around by himself, so he was trying to be independent. You know? Maybe you should go up and talk to him." He suggested, handing her a plate of toast to bring to Branch.

"Thanks AJ. You're right." She kissed his cheek and took the toast, walking up the steps towards the room, knowing her husband should be up there. Instead, he wasn't there, and all there was on the bed was a note, and the window was open, blowing the red curtains away. The wind brushed her bangs against her face as her eyes widened.

 _Poppy, I am so so sorry, I just wanted to help you, so badly. I wanted to be more independent, at least until my back heals more so I can use the crutches. I love you so much and all I meant was to help, not to do anything beside that. I know I have made a mess of things, and this won't help none, but this had to happen, of course it did. You could have helped me! But you didn't. :'( I know I am probably just a burden to you, and I know you probably wish I would just disappear. So I have. You won't ever have to hear from me again, don't you worry bout a thing, my love. I love you, don't ever forget that. -Branch._

 _Ps If you need me I have fallen under the bed and cannot get up. Help?_

She laughed, bending over and seeing a grinning Branch laying under the bed, holding out his arms like a baby. She brought him up, kissing him passionately, and if it would have gone further, it was quite interrupted.

"Ew, daddy's kissing mummy!" AJ stuck his tongue out at them, who brought him into another embrace, laughing. Unknowing to them, someone snapped another photo, eyes glaring at this. This should have been _her_ , not _her!_

Branch smiled at Poppy and handed her a folded note, which was written on it _Read when you feel sad :)_.

She grabbed his hand and squeezed it, and the family went downstairs to play a board game, the toast left forgotten on the bed, one bite from one piece.

A lavender woman creeped through the window and bit into the section of toast he had bitten, smiling.

"He will be mine, soon enough."

* * *

 **Another heart-tearing cliffhanger! I truly am an evil writer. I might be able to post another chapter tonight, but just wanted to make sure to have at least this up before just in case anything happens, because I don't feel very good right now and I don't wanna get sick and not be able to post. I am sure I am fine, but wanted to at least post this. Don't worry, you still** _ **should**_ **see daily updates! Love you all! 3 (by the way if something like that happens and only a 3 shows up sometimes the fanfiction erases the other half of the heart. It is annoying!)**

 **~GalaxyMegaGirl**


	14. You Don't Love Me

**Hey guys! So sorry for not updating last night. I went to the premiere of Beauty and the Beast, because even though I felt sick the tickets were bought before, so I came home, took medicine, and the medicine made me just crash, so I couldn't update. Again, so sorry! Make sure that after you read the story to read the bold below!**

 **Guest- Thank you, I know, some good stuff has happened! Thanks. :D**

 **Animal Girl1507- You shall see now! It was supposed to be confusing, haha! Also, yeah, I aim on trying to put more humour and fluff now because I reread the entire story and realised how depressing it feels, honestly. I am not sure, and make sure to read below AFTER reading the story because we need to have a vote about this updating stuff. I hope to be able to update this story daily. I am pretty sure it will still stay daily.**

 **Lostpuppyowner- Haha, yup! My goal is once again complete. XD Like I told Animal Girl1507 above (I don't know if you guys read each other's replys, but I don't really mind if y'all don't) I am trying to put more fluff and humour in it because it is kinda depressing almost the entire time, and it needs to have some love on top of all this drama! It isn't a** _ **complete**_ **sob story. ~GalaxyEvilGirl *crying laughing face***

 **FandomsAreLoveFandomsAreLife- Thank you! I love how supportive you all are about the authors on here. I know that Black Raider went on vacation for a week or so and I don't think they got hate either. You all are so supportive and understanding of us! I have a lot planned for this story, so yeah, a long story.**

 **ThatKittyCat- First off, I would like to say I absolutely** _ **love**_ **seeing long reviews like this! Every review I get makes me want to write more immediately, and a review this long, it is so amazing! I am too! I couldn't do that, I mean, Branch turns depressed again, the end. Not the best story. LOL That is also a great suggestion! I am doing homeschool, but am also doing twice the work, but I will actually try and update my other story much more than that! Don't worry! If I don't update one day on this story, know for sure an update is coming for both very soon! Thank you so very much, that means the world to me! Also, speaking of which, I am currently in the middle of writing a book and I began writing fanfiction to see if people would actually** _ **read**_ **my stuff, to see if I was actually a good writer or not. And now that you say that, I for sure will be publishing it when it is done! For more information on the book, and this goes to everybody, DM me on Instagram! I respond to every one (I don't have many followers so it isn't hard ):) Thank you so much! 3**

 **Be sure to follow my Instagram! GalaxyMegaGirl**

* * *

Branch woke up, feeling a hand holding his. He knew, though, that it wasn't Poppy's. Hers were soft, warm, and loving. These were cold, rough, and just _awful_ to feel.

He opened his eyes, staring into bright green eyes, nothing like Poppy's beautiful violet eyes that were filled with warmth, but these were the colour of trash in the garbage bin.

He jumped from the bed on instinct, holding his arms up in a shield. He wanted to demand who the heck she was, but he knew already. He wanted to know why she was here, but he thought he might know.

She always swooned and complimented him after every performance. She always asked to do a duet with him, to dance at every party, but he always declined. He was Poppy's, and Poppy was his.

He looked to each door, both the restroom and the hallway doors, but they were both padlocked. Ugh!

He looked to the window, and before he took a step, he crumpled to his feet. He hated this.

Lavender stalked forward towards him and tried to get him up, but he, despite the pain he felt, he kept backing up, out the door, his eyesight blurring, racked with pain electrifying up his leg throughout his body. He didn't care that he knew the stairs were coming up, he kept going backwards, and he ended slipping down the stairs. As his consciousness ripped from his body, he saw those violet eyes of Poppy's one last time before his vision went black.

* * *

"Branch?" Branch heard his name being called, but his eyes refused to open. He felt as if bowling balls sat on his eyelids. He wanted to mutter his wife's name, but sound couldn't be forced through his lips.

"What have you done to my father?!" AJ yelled at Lavender, and if Branch could move his face into a smile, to congratulate him on yelling at a villian, he would have gladly done so at any price. He wanted to tell his wife and son that he loved them so much, or at least be able to write it down, but he couldn't twitch a muscle.

"Don't worry. It's not permanent. At least, I don't _think_ it's permanent."

"What do you want with my husband?" Poppy demanded, and Branch heard the struggle of chains, and he realised they were locked in handcuffs of some sort.

Lavender had the nerve to laugh. "Oh, I know of your tricks! We both do. We know that you have used a love potion to make Branch fall for you! Why elde would he _suddenly_ fall with you after he despised you?" Her cruel voice made Branch nauseous. Wait, _love potion?_ Branch pondered of that.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Poppy exclaimed.

"Really? AJ, tell your mummy if she doesn't admit to her sins, then her son is gonna pay the price!" He heard the sound of two metals being scraped harshly against each other. A blade being sharpened.

"I still.." Poppy's voice faltered, and he heard guilt in her voice, as Lavender chuckled, a bone-chilling scream of mirth that made his spine tingle in fear. What the heck were they talking about?

"Oh, don't play dumb. Now that you have admitted to your actions, now Branch can realise his true soulmate- me!" Is that what it was about?

Branch then realised that his eyes _were_ open, that was why he couldn't open them. He only saw pitch darkness.

"Here, let's talk about this after Branch's medicine stuff wears out. Then you can tell him of your actions, and why you can no longer stayed married to him, or else!" He heard a whimper of fear from AJ as he guessed she shoved the knife towards his throat.

 _Poppy is gonna divorce me? Already?_

"I.. okay." Poppy was clearly crying, holding AJ tight.

* * *

Light streamed into Branch's eyes and he gasped, without sound. He took in the sight after the spots disappeared. They were in a cell, their hands and feet shackled to the wall. Poppy and AJ were both curled up, sobbing, neither of them looking over at Branch. Lavender was smirking at their despair, and both AJ and Poppy's tips of their hair had become grey.

He banged his hands and feet hard against the floor, surprised when they actually shattered. His injuries had seemed to have healed and he tore over and embraced his family. AJ hugged back tightly, but Poppy just pushed him away as her colours completely drained away.

He lifted her chin to look at the blue troll, and looked into her eyes. She turned her head away, so he forced her head towards his with both hands. Her eyes traveled down to her lap, forcing herself not to hear her husband.

He gently pushed his lips against hers, and felt hurt when she pushed him away almost immediately.

He tilted his head at her, and she sighed. He made a motion with his hands, signalling for a pen and paper. As Lavender raced off to get it, he broke both AJ and Poppy's shackles, and used his hair to get the keys and unlock the door.

He and AJ darted out, but when he turned back, he saw Poppy stayed put. He urged AJ to go on before Lavender got back, and he nodded, eyes wide at his mother. He sunk down to his knees on the concrete and looked directly at her.

"Branch." she spoke, staring directly into his face. "You have been lied to. You don't love me." He cocked his head and made a heart with his hands, but she shook her head. "Remember back that night, you asked me to go and get water from that spring? Well, I did as you asked.. but I added a love potion into your canteen. It takes between six and twelve hours to kick in, which is why you suddenly loved me in the Bergen pot. I am so sorry. It's just, that was the only way to get you to love me, I thought. So, here." Poppy handed him a glass. "It is the antidote. I am sorry, I honestly should not have. I just didn't know how else to get you to love me. Our love is false. And before you ask about Creek, I knew he liked me, so I acted the part. I tried to push my love and affection for you away. You hated me before."

At some point, Lavender had come down and smiled at the sight. Branch looked shocked, betrayed, but his expression was filled with love.

To Poppy's surprise, Branch smiled.

Then he began whacking her in the head with his cobalt hair, causing Lavender to smile and giggle at the sight she was able to witness.

 _Poppy, you stupid! I loved you before that, you know! I have loved you for so long! I even had a crush on you when I was four. Sometimes, when you are grey, you just need someone to be there. You were always there. I acted like I took you for granted, but I didn't. Never. I was battling down my feelings for you. Every time you did something more, it was either sarcasm or push you against a rock and kiss you. I thought that I knew you would hate me kissing you, so instead I crushed the invitations, only to fix them later and think of you and your support for hours. I imagined myself, no worries, just dancing the night away with you at one of your parties for hours. I really wanted to except, but knew you wouldn't want my love and affection, so I pushed it down deeper, using it to harden my shell even more. You don't understand how long I have felt this way for you, Poppy. I always have. When I was four, I told my grandma that one day I would marry Princess Poppy! And look at that, it looks like I have! I love you so much Poppy! Sure, maybe the potion sped things up, made me propose a little sooner, but we wouldn't have AJ then. You are the light of my life, literally. I love you, Poppy. You don't understand how much._

So many thoughts, questions, and ideas ran through her head to tell Branch, but she said the one thing that stood out the most.

"Why'd you smack me then?"

 _To knock some sense into you, love._

He kissed her, more passionately than ever. They forgot all about Lavender until she pulled Branch away, causing him to punch her.

"Branch belongs with me!" she screeched, and attempted to kiss him.

 _Oh, Lavender, seriously? Want your older brother to give you a smack down, or want me to?_

"Neither! Goodness, don't tell Creek, please! He-he will ground me for _life!_ Please, Branch, for me?" Lavender batted her eyelashes, causing him to roll his eyes.

"Too late!" Poppy yelled, and grabbed Branch's arm, running towards AJ and Creek, standing at the top of the staircase, hugging them both.

"Sister, get away." Creek grabbed a key from his pocket and locked Lavender, who left her keys on the floor, in the cell, but not before making sure her hair was locked so she couldn't use it for anything.

"Creek, come on! We are siblings!"

"So are they!" Creek yelled, and they smiled.

Branch pressed his lips against Poppy's. Starting from her nose, her colour began to return, and they all cheered, except Lavender, who just pouted and growled simultaneously.

From nowhere, another note dropped, down to ten lines.

 _You mustn't survive!_

"It might be sooner than you all expect." They all turned, shellshocked, at the owner of the voice.

* * *

 **I know, I know, it is a cliffhanger, but at least you guys got extra! I almost made it a cliffhanger after confessing the love potion, and also after being accused of it so you all got about two extra pages (of my writing part). I am gonna try and update daily on each story, but I don't think that will be able to happen. I don't really know which story you all like more, but both stories share two things in common: 1. they share my love of cliffhangers and 2. broppy for life! in both. Haha!**

 **Review or PM what you think I should do, maybe update one of them one day then the other the next, or should I just do whatever story I want, or have me only update on one of them twice or week, or what. If we can't all agree in a few days or something, then I might just do whichever story I feel more inspired of that day.**

 **Anyone listen to Nightcore? I have not been able to stop listening to it anymore! Why is it just so good? LOL!**

 **~GalaxyMegaGirl**

 **Ps Is it the boy or girl troll that gives birth? I searched it up and nothing came up. I AM SO CONFUSED AND NEED TO KNOW! Oops.. hope it wasn't a spoiler. :) But seriously, is it? 3**


	15. Naive, Naive Poppy

**I know, I know, I didn't update yesterday. Don't kill me! I think that not having a set time, like every night, is doing anyone good. It stresses me out and it causes me writers block, so I am changing it back to ust updating daily, not necessarily at a certain time. I hope that is fine with you guys! :)**

 **Samantha Peace HeartStar- Thanks, I am so glad! I hope I am doing a little better with the fluff, this chapter couldn't have as much as I had wanted sadly. Also, sure, go ahead! That is fine to name their son AJ, I just feel like that is a good name for their kids. :D**

 **Kitten345218- Awe, thanks, I am so glad! XD I am sure she is a good writer but I try to update daily.**

 **BananaQUEEN13- Haha, yeah. I always thought that would be a cool idea, to say Poppy was never in love with Creek but** _ **tried**_ **to convince herself, and thank you! I try to be, I am one wild card, one ball of mystery! Yes, I have been called those things before. Also the innocent friend.. Yay! XD Also, thanks. I don't really think I will use that though, cause it honestly has so many things that could go wrong. The pod could fall, another troll could claim their baby. I just think I will stick to a pregnancy, I don't know yet, but thanks for the info! It definitely is appreciated!**

 **FandomsAreLoveFandomsAreLife- Yup, exactly. I honestly thought it would be a cool way to show you all that the love isn't one sided since most of the time it is from Branch's perspective. That is just the way I roll. I am an evil, evil girl!**

 **ThePokemonTroll21- Yup, but just you wait! Maybe she will be, or maybe she is gone for good, and you shall see the owner of the voice once you finish reading my replies. Haha!**

 **Animal Girl1507- I am confused, what girl since Dreamworks owns it? I don't know what you mean? Sorry. Thanks, and that seems to be what everyone thinks too! :)**

 **OMG you guys! Over 5,600 views! Already! Wow, guys, this is** _ **literally**_ **a dream come true, thank you so much! I never expected to get 200, let alone over 5,000! Thank you so much! :D**

* * *

From nowhere, another note dropped, down to ten lines.

 _You mustn't survive!_

"It might be sooner than you all expect." They all turned, shellshocked, at the owner of the voice.

" _Biggie?!"_ Poppy exclaimed at the dark blue troll, clinging on to Branch's arm tightly, as he resisted the urge to both kiss Poppy again and punch the innocent member of the Snack Pack, who didn't no longer seem as innocent.

He protectively pushed his family behind him and made sure there was no way of them being harmed by his friend, whom seemed to have gone completely wacko.

 _Why the heck is everyone close to us being so.. evil? Everyone who we thought we could trust. I mean, why the heck are they?_

He charged at him with a sword that had been hanging on the wall, butting him in the forehead, causing him to crumple to the ground.

"You shouldn't've done that!" Branch turned to the angelic voices of Satin and Chenille, who were coming towards him slowly. His expression faltered. His grandmother had always raised him to _never_ , no matter the circumstance, hit a girl, unless they attack first. He had to wait for them to hurt him, and they had shotguns. It was an unfair fight, but he had to listen to his grandmum!

He stood his ground, bracing for impact. What he didn't expect was to feel someone falling down towards him, which he avoided the body, as the hand of Chenille lightly touched his toe.

He got to work, quickly gagging and tying up Satin, as Chenille had touched him, whilst threatening him. Poppy had knocked the twin unconscious, but Branch took no chances and tied her too with the rope, too much of it lying around the floors of Lavender's place.

He hauled the girls over his shoulder, making sure the others were following. Creek, AJ, and Poppy followed, Creek tugging on the ropes of Biggie, struggling to keep up with the angry survivalist. The lack of sleep was catching up with the other three, but Branch had gotten used to working without sleep.

They finally got to the castle, dropping off the loads. Branch thanked Creek for his help in sign language, but he didn't understand.

"Bro, why are you blowing me a kiss!?" Creek seemed freaked out, Branch rolling his eyes until they landed on Poppy, and she nodded in understanding, peels of laughter coming from her mouth.

"He is saying _thank you_ in sign language. I already told him that it is almost like blowing a kiss, it's funny. He didn't like that, though."

"Yeah, we are learning sign language because he doesn't have the best handwriting." AJ clarified, earning a few eyebrows up and an eyeroll from Branch.

None of them realised that Chenille had stirred, and together they launched their hair at Branch, choking him. He tried to fight it off, but it was AJ who finally got them off as his face had become a deathly pale white from lack of oxygen.

Poppy curled her fingers around her palm, creating a fist, and punched Satin in the face before tying their hair up too. "I thought you were friends. Why have you turned? We risked our lives to _save_ yours. I thought we were friends for life!" Her face became a real red out of anger, steadying her breathing. "I guess I was wrong."

"You naive, naive Poppy." Chenille cooed before making a yodeling noise and a window was shattered.

"Police? Oh, thank goodness! These people here were kidnapping us! Hey, hey Officer Sharon? Hello?"

"You are really naive, Poppy. Too naive. You see, I don't work for you, I work for the enemy." The police officer held onto a struggling AJ, who bit onto his hand, keeping his mouth latched. He had been training, though, and began fighting Branch one handed, who had grabbed a whisk in his hurry and had to fight of a dagger. He used the holes to his advantage. He trapped the point in between two wires, twisting the hand as Creek snuck up from behind with a frying pan; he swung it at his head and the police officer was knocked out the window, taking Branch with him.

He grabbed onto the window seal and the police officer grabbed his ankle in a shear attempt to survive. He kicked him off, and the officer couldn't get his hair out in time and he shattered against the ground as he heaved himself back over.

"Wow, man, great job." Branch was breathing heavily as Creek complimented him, AJ clinging to Creek's leg.

"Thank you, Uncle Creek." Creek picked AJ up and hugged him tight, loving this little boy he had adopted as a nephew.

"Branch and I couldn't have done it without you!" They all hugged, before locking the other three in a cell in the dungeon that Lavender was locked in, currently asleep.

Branch picked up a note, hastily written, that stuck out of Biggie's hair. It only took up six lines now.

 _You may think you are all that, but trust me Branch when I say you won't always have family to lean on. You cannot live through this._

They all tried to shrug off the note, Poppy finally thinking of the perfect solution. "Hey guys! Wanna go down the bakery? It's on me!" They all thought how good that sounded. The baker, Cookie, was so sweet she had to have been made of pure sugar. They all got there, and ate their delicious cakes and bread, fresh from the oven.

Poppy left a huge tip, despite Cookie's protests, the light pink troll blushing furiously at the shower of compliments thrown her way.

"Thanks." she blushed furiously.

They walked off to the castle, hoping to be able to spend a little time together, leaving the note on the counter.

"I sure love you guys." AJ told them.

"We love you too." Poppy planted a kiss on his cheek, and they all smiled at the setting sun.

* * *

 **Yes, I know it is kind of shorter than usual, but it is only because I am trying to change the schedule around so it is a little confusing. So sorry! Thanks so much for reading, and stay tuned! Love you all!**

 **~GalaxyMegaGirl**


	16. Don't Kill Me!

**After reading this chapter, please read below, where I explain about how this is more of an answering chapter than a chapter-chapter.**

 **Ellohell- Thank you very much, and I can assure you that it will! ;)**

 **Animal Girl1507-Thank you very much! I love being able to update daily for you guys!**

 **Samantha Peace HeartStar- Haha, yep. XD Anytime, too! I am excited to read the story too, and the story is going so well so far! Need any advice, you are welcome to come to me! :)**

 **FandomsAreLoveFandomsAreLife- That may be true, but Creek was too, and he turned. Although, he** _ **was**_ **under a potion, so that can be determined as unresolved for now. Shh, don't go saying the endings. Nah, kidding! Maybe.. :'D**

 **BananaQUEEN13- Okay, they are all under a poison. *gives awkward smile from the clearly obvious white lie* *laughs***

 **Kitten345318- Because, it needs to happen. Love you too! 3 I try to update the best I can.**

 **DeZ- Yes, it is. I recently took it on and never realised how much I was missing out on. Yes, that is how come I questioned it, haha. It happens from a shift of the male body. I know, I am trying to change that, because after reading this review, I reread it, and I realise what you are saying. I am trying to add more detail, but it is super hard to balance both that and daily updates. With the notes being subtracted, the number of lines are the number of people they have on their side that can fight. Sorry, I thought that was clear, but I guess it can be a little hard already knowing. I am in the seventh grade, and I think sometimes words get shifted when I copy and paste. I work on a ChromeBook, so sometimes that result can also get a little bit off. I am surprised about the grammatical errors, though, because I normally get a little mad (a lot mad) when I read or hear errors, so it could be the automatic autocorrect thing. That can get so annoying. Also, they are Trolls, which means that they try and shake off whatever happened to them, and always look to the bright side. I mean, Poppy legit was almost eaten by a plant, a fire-breathing plant, a snake, spiders, and many more things in under three minutes, and just continues on without even having a plan. I tried to file that under with this, showing the personalities I received from the movie. Also, AJ was in danger either way, because his mother was super upset with him flipping over to the good side. He was in danger either way, and Poppy and Branch are trying to help rescue him and help him the best they can, because the army is against them also. They were trying to just shake it off and pretend nothing happened, being their trolly selves, if that makes sense. Thank you, I am glad that you like it, and I hope this clears up any negative thoughts about the fanfic. I understand your confusion, and if you have anymore questions or constructive criticism, please do not hesitate to ask.**

 **ThatKittyCat- Of course! I was just trying to show evidence that Poppy loved him before he sang to her. I always thought that, from all the extra work on his invitations and never giving up, but I thought that would be cool, to have had a love potion and all. I am also writing Dreams Crushed, also a Trolls fanfic, but that is all. I don't wanna pack too many stories or anything. :D I do an extra work program, so I can begin college early, and it is crazy how much work I am getting! I am excited to finish my book too! I think it will be available (if anybody will actually publish it) in 2018. I am super stoked!**

 **Lostpuppyowner- Of course it is all part of a plan! But, I also am evil! Mwahaha! Thank you, I surely will! I will always be your awesome evil writer. Hehe.**

* * *

They walked off to the castle, hoping to be able to spend a little time together, leaving the note on the counter.

"I sure love you guys." AJ told them.

"We love you too." Poppy planted a kiss on his cheek, and they all smiled at the setting sun.

Creek pulled out Monopoly before Branch stopped him and wrote something down.

 _Guys, we need to go. There are still six people hunting us down. I know, normally just live on life, being a troll, you know, not let it bother us, but we need to go to my bunker. Enough is enough, and AJ is in danger from us. We cannot be out in public because of the high risk of assassination, I know, but.._

Branch passed out, his pencil dragging against the paper. Their eyes widened, and they quickly raced out, Creek grabbing Branch while Poppy grabbed AJ, despite his protests. They put on black cloaks, and raced out into the night.

They got to the bunker, not wasting any time before getting down there quickly. They went into the lower part, and placed it on high lock, so nobody could get in or out. Luckily they had a few years supply of food left, but before anyone could say anything, Poppy slid down to her knees, eyes wide open in fear, finger pointing behind Creek, who protectively put himself between the black-cloaked strangers before collapsing, fainting over AJ's unconscious body.

"Great plan, miser. They should stay for between twelve and sixteen hours, so we have got them good. Get the keys from the purple one, and I will take the blue one once they are awake. Greg, Peppy, tie them up. I will go get Lavender, Biggie, Satin, and Chenille. The bread worked." Cookie grinned down at the almost lifeless bodies evilly, and grabbed a ring of keys connected to Creek's bright yellow pants, before quickly running from the bunker to get the other traitors.

"I get to kill AJ!" Cookie heard Marcy yell before the elevator came all the way up, rolling her bright green eyes.

"Thank goodness! Okay, please keep Branch alive! I get him!" Lavender sighed as Biggie smacked her.

"Seriously? You are _still_ drooling over that sorry excuse of sash?" The Fashion Twins just rolled their eyes as they watched her stare dreamily into space, once again being smacked back to reality by Biggie, while asking how could she not? In all honestly, the twins simultaneously looked at each other, kind of agreeing with their colleague but didn't say it.

"Alright, guys, let's go!" Peppy chirped from behind them, dragging an almost lifeless Branch and AJ behind him.

"Seriously, are you sure you didn't kill them?" I mean, they look pretty dead to me."

"Well, they shouldn't be."

"But they are."

Biggie rolled his bright green eyes, staring deeply into all the other's deep green eyes, and a shudder went throughout the room as, just for a moment, it came across to Biggie that most everybody in the room didn't have green eyes, but almost immediately let go of the thought.

* * *

 **I know, I know, this one is short. I had a really busy day. This might be considered a** _ **filler,**_ **but this was more to show a little better understanding from the other's perspectives. Also, it is setting up for the next few chapters. I suppose it is a filler, but it plays a huge role later on. I needed to answer some big questions, which took a while to put the right wording without spoiling upcoming events. I had a ton of homework piled up, but hopefully these 'filler' chapters don't become a habit.**

 **~GalaxyMegaGirl**

 **Ps It is raining** _ **again**_ **where I live, and the wifi conked out, and then I fell asleep before it came back on. It is so annoying, I know, please don't kill me! I hate it too! ):**


	17. Bright Green Eyes

**Here we are, another amazing chapter! I hope it isn't too heart tearing! Enjoy this very much!**

 **DeZ- Thank you so much! I am glad to hear that! So, sounds like you understood my response last chapter?**

 **Kitten345218- Haha I am glad, and looks like I got a new nickname!**

 **ThatKittyCat- Thank you very much! I am glad that you think so! Yeah, that is true, but still. I also** _ **love**_ **how your reviews are long, I know some don't but I do! So never worry about length with me!**

 **FandomsAreLoveFandomsAreLife- Haha, yup, I am evil! I twist your mind, steal your soul, and crush your heart! You shall see.. :3 Yes, Lavender surely does need one! But she doesn't give a thought about it!**

 **AnimalGirl1507- Yes, they do! Green is usually an evil colour. Thank you very much! Glad you enjoyed!**

 **Samantha Peace HeartStar- Haha, yup! Well, go ahead and die again over this chapter. Not responsible for any death or painful occurence while reading this chapter.**

 **BananaQUEEN13- I am not able to be sued for your heart attack, as I have claimed. Your heart failure is none of my fault (maybe it is a little.. a lot..) but yes, I am the most evil writer ever, but that is why you all love me! Don't worry, I am the overly dramatic one in my group of friends. Okay, that's a lie. I exaggerate my amount of friends. I say group.. not always a group.. *silently cries in corner***

 **Dustin- Thank you very much! Reviews like this inspire me to keep going! Hope you continue to read and like my story!**

 **Ellohell- Yes, exactly that. Maybe, but the dark ages are yet to come. *evil laughter* Mum, no! I am trying to be the evil self I was born to be! (clean your room) Never! *whole house fills with fire* I have no room! (okay, a little overkill I know!) Thank you very, very much! :3**

 **Lostpuppyowner- Thank you very much, glad you understand! I will always continue on! Thank you! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I know I have said this, but I don't own Trolls, or Total Eclipse of the Heart!**

* * *

Biggie rolled his bright green eyes, staring deeply into all the other's deep green eyes, and a shudder went throughout the room as, just for a moment, it came across to Biggie that most everybody in the room didn't have green eyes, but almost immediately let go of the thought.

They descended deeper into the basement, coming down to the end of the staircase, the four unconscious trolls having bumps and bruises from their heads hitting every single stair with a _clump, clump, clump._

They chained shackled to each of their ankles and wrists, stretching them out so they were up of the ground and supported upwards. They hooked their hair up and made it so tight their heads weren't rolling on their necks, but were straight up in the circular, stone room. In the dungeon, reminding them of their untimely event of Bridget having them in the cage, the abductors were each trapped in their own hell of a dream in their heads, or seeing things that were yet to be, due to the poison they had been administered through unsuspecting, innocent loaves of bread.

"Guys, I am going to get some sleep, down here by Branch's feet. So, whoever isn't tired, guard this place." Lavender yawned and curled up in a fetal position underneath Branch's limp feet, held up by the metal chains.

"Wow, Lavender, we are all tired.. she's already asleep! Unbelievable. Okay, then, Biggie, you sleep. Satin and I will take guard duty. Marcy, Cookie, and Peppy, you guys are all older, so please figure it out yourselves." Chenille leaned against the cement walls, rolling her eyes at Lavender's antics. Why they took her in, she did not know, but she was definitely a weak link.

"No, I cannot sleep without Mr. Dinkles! He abandoned me when I joined the side with you guys, because glow worms cannot be evil, no matter what. I can't sleep, but I can help you two guard! Peppy, Marcy, guard with us. Cookie will sleep, since she is the leader. Okay?" Biggie whimpered, clearly tired but shuddered without his worm. He was also a weak link, but at least wasn't blinded by a _crush_ on a taken guy, for heaven's sake!

"Okay, whatever. I am tired, so goodnight you guys. I will wake up when I please." Marcy appeared to have attitude as she laid down, next to where Cookie had already passed out.

"Are the others coming soon? Send them a message, tell them to find Mr. Dinkles!" Biggie clearly wasn't gonna be any help. Chenille head counted everyone in the room. Eight. There were five, back in the woods, still searching for a missing Branch, because they never would pick up their walkie talkies. She smiled at an idea.

"Biggie, why don't you go and find the others in the woods? I mean, I sent Greg, yes, but maybe you should go too! He will surely need your help!" Biggie darted from the room immediately, and she sighed at the problem out of her hands, before realising a new one. She rolled her eyes up at the surprisingly low ceiling.

At this point, she was the only one awake, and she was defenseless.

* * *

 _Poppy groggily sat up, shaking the sleep from her eyes. The first thing she realised was that she woke up on cold cement, and the chilled air bit at her nose and cheeks. She looked up at the sky, dotted with light grey clouds, behind the night sky, sprinkled with brightly shining stars. Her hair was askew and her hands pained her, like a forced pulled at them. She pushed herself up from the sidewalk and spotted a grey Branch, turned away from her and silent sobs from his mouth, shoulders shaking badly. She quickly ran towards him, fighting a force that felt like quicksand. She felt like it was impossible to get to him, on that cobblestone bridge, 300 feet above rushing water._

" _Branch!" Poppy called out, and he turned, crying tears of blood. She finally reached him, holding him close. Her blue dress began being stained with the drops of blood from his eyes, but she could care less. He refused to be let go of, and she refused to let go. He tensed slightly as a rush of cold, drafty air came over them._

" _Branch, shh. Don't worry, I am here." He looked straight into her eyes, gripping her shoulders tightly. She gently wiped away the tears, and he leaned into her touch slightly._

" _Poppy, I am so sorry. I tried my hardest, but I still failed. I don't deserve you. Make sure that AJ knows I love him. Let him know I have failed him, please. I love you Poppy." Branch didn't necessarily say the words. His mouth didn't move, but somehow, she knew exactly what her husband had said. As the words sunk in, she screamed "No!"_

 _He pressed his bloody lips against her forehead, stood up, and hurled himself over the side of the bridge. She tried to grip his hand, but it slipped through her grip from the blood caking her hands. She tried to use her hair, but it felt as though someone had a tight hold on her head, and she couldn't use her hair at all. The tears fell as she sunk to the ground._

" _Mummy? Why do you cry?" Poppy turned her head to the source of the voice, expecting AJ. Instead, a little girl stood there, shaking. Her hair was a dark azure blue, an almost royal purple colour. Her skin was a light pink, and eyes a bright sea blue. She realised this was the daughter she and Branch were supposed to have. Maybe they already had her, and she didn't even know._

" _Sweetie, nothing happened, don't worry. Why are you up so late?"_

" _Liar! Daddy is dead, and so now I will never be born! Why didn't you try harder to save him? Now I cannot have a life, mummy! You allow AJ to have parents, but I cannot even have life. Thanks a lot!" The small girl flung her arms around Poppy, who half-heartedly returned the hug. This was her child, the child who could now never be born. She wanted to comfort the young girl, say anything, but she choked up. She couldn't talk as tears continued to flow down her cheeks. To make matters worse, it began to pour down, the clear droplets of rain falling in sheets heavily in a matter of seconds._

" _Poppy?" AJ came and joined the hug, before they all stood up and walked underneath an awning, drenched, to avoid the rain. The metal roof may have provided protection from the wet weather, but certainly gave Poppy a splitting headache on top of everything else from the sound of thousands of hooves pounding the roof per second._

 _They huddled up, providing warmth towards each other, crying over the loss of Branch, for several minutes. Poppy would always provide comfort, a shoulder to lean on, when someone lost a precious family member, but she couldn't bring herself to do more than just sob. She only felt this pain one other time, when she had seen her parents get in a fight, her mother fleeing from the house as her father lost control of his anger. Again. She never did return. Ever._

 _The silence was broken by a gunshot emitting through the silent night. Before anybody could react to the sudden noise shift, she felt the warm sensation of blood running down her leg as her son fell into her lap, dead. She felt her emotions rile up inside her. She felt hatred, anger towards the act of hate brought upon her son and began marching towards the angle of where the gunman was, and saw her father. She threw one punch, sending him flying over the bridge, before it hit her. She just murdered her own father._

 _She felt someone grab her leg, and bent down to see her should have been born daughter clinging to her leg._

" _I thought you felt the love and peace of the world, mummy. I guess I thought wrong. Goodbye, murderess." The pink and blue troll evaporated into a pink mist before the queen launched herself over the edge of the bridge, not realising this wasn't really herself._

* * *

 _Creek groaned, holding his back before he gasped. He looked over and saw a small little troll, no older than four, with azure hair and teal skin, singing away to his heart's content. Luckily, though, he knew that this song wasn't the song he had been singing when his grandmum had been taken._

" _Grandma, grandma, guess what!" Branch tugged on the old troll's dress before smiling down at her grandson, picking him up gently as he continuously jumped up and down, making the purple troll dizzy. He grinned at his grandmother before putting a finger to his head, thinking. "Umm.. I forgot!" Branch laughed, and jumped from his grandmother's grasp before bounding down towards the grass, and gasping and turning around. "I remember! Grandma, I remember!"_

" _Yes, what is it Branch?" His grandmother had a gentle tone, speaking so kindly to the small troll, so patient even though he had to have been a hassle, for he continuously interrupted her work._

" _The poppies are in bloom! In a few days, I think I can see their colours! Grandma, isn't it great? Ooh, ooh, can I invite Poppy over when they do so she can see them? I think she will really like them! Can I, grandma, can I?" The young troll kept zipping around his grandmother, as she just chuckled, and it was clear he was just a little bundle of energy._

" _Of course, my dear. In fact, isn't she coming over about now?"_

 _Branch's face lit up at the thought. "Really? Is it today? Yay! I need to go make my bed, pick up my toys, ooh, and I can make us a snack!" He ran into the pod, his grandmum watching amusedly. She heard the sound of glass breaking and knew he was in the kitchen first. Classic Branch._

 _Creek jumped back as a six year old Poppy ran through him, but then remembered he was only a mist so no harm could come to either of them._

 _Branch hopped out of the pod, waving wildly at Poppy, not paying much attention to her father jogging behind her. Rosiepuff came out, looking apologetic, as Peppy walked up to the front porch of the flower pod as the two kids raced past her, grinning like madmen._

" _Sorry, he isn't the best yet at remembering to respect you, especially since your daughter, the princess, is his best friend." the purple troll seemed almost embarrassed._

" _Don't be. I don't really care about titles, and even if I did, you guys are basically family, and families don't call each other by titles! Besides, I am sure one day they will be married." King Peppy laughed, Rosiepuff joining in._

" _They even bicker like a married couple!" They continued to laugh at the two children, before Peppy cut in again._

" _So sorry, but I have to go. Here is Poppy's things, and I will be back tomorrow to pick her up. Bye!" He handed her a bright pink bag as both Creek and Rosiepuff went inside._

" _Poppy, Poppy, no no no, that isn't how you make the glitter squirt out!_ This _is how you make it squirt out!" Branch told her, and showed her how to correctly fill up the card with glitter and how to make the trigger for it. "How do you make the voice thing again?"_

 _Rosiepuff turned towards Creek, startling him greatly. "Creek, I know you are witnessing this memory. So am I, I am reliving this moment. One of the last with my grandson. As you can see, these two have always had a special bond. I hope that you will make sure that my grandson stays safe, Creek. Yes, you will continue to watch the memories, but I will soon be going. Just in case I leave too soon, tell Branch I love him, tell him nothing, absolutely nothing, is his fault." Rosiepuff sighed, looking longingly, missing her grandson dearly._

" _I promise you I will." Creek promised, as she slowly turned back. He tried to get her attention but knew she had gone. He promised to her, and hoped he would be able to fulfill it._

 _The two had so much energy and played deep into the night, before his grandmum cut them off as they were about to start another song and dance routine._

" _Poppy, Branch, it is time for bed." They were led into Branch's room: a room painted blue and the bed had purple sheets pulled over it, the carpets a creamy colour and a few toys thrown into a multicoloured toy chest. He had scrapbooks piled on top of his dresser, painted white, and on his nightstand was a picture of him, Poppy, and his grandma. 'My two girls,' was written in sloppy handwriting at the top, and Creek smiled._

 _They both curled up in Branch's bed after changing into their pajamas, both Poppy and Branch wearing each other's coloured footie pajamas. They whispered after the light was shut out, kissed goodnight by his grandmum, and the door was closed. They talked about how they could never imagine their life without each other. It was clear on their faces they liked each other, but were too young to even consider dating._

 _After a few hours, Poppy yawned and she looked over at Branch, who had dozed off. She shook him awake and he quickly wiped the drool from his face, blushing madly._

" _Branch, maybe we should *yawn*go to sleep? I mean, *yawn* it's almost one in the morning." Poppy asked, her eyes beginning to close themselves. He nodded off, and they once more got cuddled up by each other._

 _Everything fast forwarded for Creek and suddenly it was morning. Branch woke up, finding himself cuddling with Poppy. Her head had been laid on his chest. He gently nudged her off, so he didn't wake her, and just looked over at her, eyes filled with love and passion. Most four year olds wouldn't realise they were in love._

 _Poppy finally woke up to the smell of breakfast. The two kids eagerly jumped out of the bed in sync, running towards the kitchen excitedly. Branch still had a faint blush from watching Poppy sleep, but if she noticed, she said nothing._

" _Thank you very much." Poppy thanked as she was given a blueberry waffle._

" _Thanks grandma. Poppy, come here. Wanna see something cool I do?" He took her hand and led her over to the fridge, grabbing the whipped cream and strawberries out. He placed them on the counter, standing up on it before his grandmum gently brought him down._

" _Looking for these?" He nodded eagerly at the chocolate chips, and the two kids put heaping amounts on their waffles and sat back down. However, Poppy 'accidentally' pushed Branch's face down into the mountain of whipped cream, laughing silently. His grandmother was also stifling laughter._

 _Branch suppressed a grin. "Think it's funny, do you? Well, how about this!?" He shoved her face into her waffle, and she licked her lips._

" _Yummy!"_

" _Kids, eat your waffles." Rosiepuff failed to hide her laughter. If she had had any doubt in her mind that these two wouldn't get married, the thoughts vanished._

 _Peppy showed up around noon, coming in the middle of a dance recital the two were putting on._

" _Poppy, sweetheart, we need to go now, okay? Have your bag ready?" Peppy asked, feeling guilty for pulling these two kids apart so soon._

" _Okay daddy." Branch and Poppy hugged as Rosiepuff handed him Poppy's bag, their hug lingering much longer than usual. Peppy and Rosiepuff shared knowing smiles._

" _Bye Poppy."_

" _Bye Branch! Thanks for letting me come over, both of you." She skipped from the pod and down the hill, glancing back and waving at her best friend before departing completely. As soon as she was gone from sight and earshot, the young trolling turned towards his grandmum._

" _Grandma, guess what! When I grow up I am gonna marry Poppy! I love her!" he exclaimed with such excitement. Rosiepuff knelt down to his level as the child rattled on. "I will build an underground bunker in case something happens, and make sure there is plenty of food for you and me and Poppy and Peppy! I will bet many others will build them too, but you three don't need to. When I grow up me and Poppy will live happily ever after!"_

" _You do that Branch. Promise me, no matter what, protect the princess. You two will live happily ever after. I sure do love you Branch." Branch wrapped her in a hug as his bracelet chimed._

" _Love you too Grandma!"_

 _The time fast forwarded a few days._

" _Branch! Will you please come and help me with the laundry?" Rosiepuff called. He came up to her very excited._

" _Of course grandma! How do you want help? I will be the bestest helper ever!" He pumped his fist, face breaking out in a smile._

" _Can you sing for me?"_

" _Of course! Ooh, the poppies are finally blooming!" He hopped down and picked one for her, and quickly clambered back up. "Okay, where were we?"_

 _He used the poppy for his grandma as a microphone, and began singing A Total Eclipse of the Heart._

" _Branch! Watch out!" He was too absorbed in his music. "Branch!"_

 _Next thing the boy knew, he was shoved down off the cliff. He cried out, trying to say grandma, but the word got caught in his throat as he watched the Bergan clamber away. He felt the soft grass beneath him and it sunk in. His grandmother was gone._

 _He came to his knees, still screaming uselessly for his grandma, throwing the poppy far, far away, sobbing. He stared at his turquoise knees, but they were no longer turquoisey-teal. They were grey. He had felt the shiver run down his body, the happiness drain from inside him._

 _He continued to cry for over an hour before he heard a voice calling out to him. Peppy immediately knew what had happened. Luckily they had been way off in the forest of the hidden village, so no other trolls would be found, but they lived farther away._

" _Branch?" Poppy's eyes widened as she saw her best friend, for once without colours. "B-Branch?" She collapsed down next to him, and wrapped her arms around him. For once, he pushed her away. "Go away, Poppy. Leave me alone." His voice sounded harsher than intended but Branch didn't really care. He just watched his grandma die. He really wanted her arms around himself, but couldn't bear it. The pain he felt was too intense and he didn't want to ever feel that way again._

 _He raced away, and Creek followed as Poppy cried, chasing after him before Peppy stopped her._

" _Branch will be fine. He is just having a bad day. Don't worry, sweetie."_

" _Really?" Poppy turned towards Creek, her voice suddenly more mature. "Creek? Creek!"_

* * *

 _Branch felt himself scooped up into warm, loving arms, but inside he felt numb. He had just lost both parents in one night. He saw the starry night, each star having a purpose, he knew. He saw the flowers growing wildly. He saw the grim face of his grandmother. He saw them, but nothing registered in his mind. All he knew was he just watched his mother get killed in front of his very eyes. He hated his father before, but now he felt anger course his body. If he wasn't feeling numb, empty inside, he would have gone and strangled him already. He couldn't move, he just laid there, wanting this awful feeling to go away. But it might never go away._

 _He didn't remember anything else as he slipped into a deep, dark sleep, wanting so badly to wake up from the image replaying over and over in his mind, making the pain worsen, the guilt grow, the dark more apparent._

" _Hush child,_

 _Go to sleep,_

 _Close your eyes,_

 _Don't make a peep,_

 _Dream good dreams,_

 _All good things,_

 _I love you so,_

 _I won't let you go,_

 _So hush my child,_

 _Rest your head,_

 _I love you child,_

 _Lay in your bed."_

 _He felt love, a surge of appreciation towards his grandmother, but no sound could come from his lips. He wanted so badly to wrap his fragile arms around her, hug her close, to not let her go, but he couldn't. The pain was too strong._

* * *

 _AJ felt the pain of being beaten once again, wincing as his step-father whiplashed his hiney from disobeying. All he had done was sing in the shower, but apparently that 'lacks character' and makes him 'too soft.'_

" _Will you ever again sing in the shower?" Peppy demanded, AJ shakily heavily._

" _Never again, sir." he repeated, feeling grateful. Even though he was going through hell and back in his own life, he knew it was his fault. He had been the one to lead his parents to their house. Accidentally, of course, but still. He was responsible, he shouldn't've run away at that time._

" _Good boy. Now drop and give me twenty!" AJ groaned and dropped down on his stomach. "Bad attitude? Another twenty!" Ugh!_

* * *

Poppy glanced around the room, moving her head as much as possible, She could move her head left and right 90°. She could tell her wrists were in shackles, as were her ankles and hair. Darn it!

She could slightly move her hands, she realised, after seeing Branch waving the best he could, putting on a pained smile. She heard AJ awake, on the far side of Creek, who was next to Branch. She yelled to Creek to wake up, and he promptly did, but she also ended up waking up the Fashion Twins, who were both sleeping against the wall. Nobody else even stirred, but Chenille did and took her sister up with her.

"Please, let me go." Poppy begged. "We are friends!"

"Wanna join us?" It was truly a questions. Their green eyes were piercing. Wait.. green eyes?! She looked over at the others, and realised Branch was trying to speak. "You wanna?" Branch gave a thumbs up to them, grinning widely.

"Branch! How could you?" As soon as he was unchained, he shrugged and smiled sadly at Poppy, gesturing towards Creek.

"Can I join you Mate?" Branch walked over and untied Creek from his shackles too. They fistbumped before turning towards Poppy and AJ, smiling evilly.

"Branch, Creek, I-I thought you were on-on our side!" Branch rolled his eyes at her as tears threatened to spill over her eyes. Branch gave her one last sad smile.

* * *

 **So, was that a big surprise? I will bet not a single person guessed that! If so, virtual high five! If not, still, virtual high five! Not cause you guessed wrong, but that you read through all that painful stuff! Love you!**

 **~GalaxyEvilGirl :D**

 **Ps Yes, I wrote the lullaby! I hope you like it guys! 3 (heart)**


	18. The Evils

**Rosie2009: On chapter 11, I warned that at the beginning. I said for younger viewers (and viewers who don't like that kind of stuff) there will be warnings. I gave a warning that there would be some gore and such. Most chapters aren't like that, but I needed a way to show the anger Branch felt at the death of Poppy. I do not think that ti should be rated M for many reasons. 1. I am not at an age that they say M is for (16), 2. I am giving out the warnings, and 3. M is for a lot more gore than that and sexual scenes. It is not for the occasional romance scene and minor action violence. This is only one chapter. I have read teenage books (so technically rated T) that has more gore than this. Of course, you have a right to your opinion, but I am not going to change this up to M when it isn't at that rating. At least, I do not believe so. If I have this whole thing packed out in violence, that is understandable, but that is not so. Again, I am not trying to put you down or anything but I don't wanna be discriminated without any reason to do so. I have worked hard on this fanfic to bring it to life and update daily. I would appreciate and love it if you still read it, but you aren't being forced to. If every single person began saying it might be supposed to be M, then maybe I would consider it, but I am at an unjust age to do such for most of it. I am sorry if I seem upset or mad, I just let my fingers do the typing and this came out. Okay, I will call the chapter M, but not the entire chapter as a whole, because that is just unfair. Most people go on M for different reasons as one gross chapter. Do you get what I mean? If not, then please say where you do not understand and I will try and speak clearer.**

 **Samantha Peace HeartStar- Thank you very much! Yes, there was. Get ready for a mental beatdown of feelings in this chapter. :D**

 **AnimalGirl1507- Thank you very much! Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. I never really give away the endings or anything, don't worry, and here we are, the long (a day) awaited answer.**

 **Ellohell- Haha, pretty much a summary of their time in the past few chapters. I cannot say what the ending will be, but I can say that I absolutely am loving seeing everyone's guesses at what will happen! Thank you very much, I am glad you think so, and you shall see.. I surely will, thank you very much! :)**

 **Samantha Peace HeartStar- Yes, there was. Mwahahahaha. Thank you very much!**

 **FandomsAreLoveFandomsAreLife- I am an evil monster, I guess. Heh. Heh. I just am an evil girl who has such an imaginative mind that I legit zone out in class until the ear-shattering bell breaks the spell of my mind.. is that normal?**

 **ThePokemonTroll21- I don't really know, it just happens. I just.. have a really evil mind, I suppose. Haha! I am a heartbreaker, a soul crusher, a.. a.. What else am I? I am a lot of things. Thank you very much, and this is more thrilling than a roller coaster, I surely do hope. :D**

 **Guest- Maybe.. you will see here in the next few chapters.**

 **ThatKittyCat- Let me see here, does** _ **any**_ **of that plan sound like something I would do? Maybe, maybe not. Also, I cannot answer that right now, but shortly you will have the answers about the green eyes. Maybe.. There will be lots of cliffhangers. It does, and your reactions (with everyone else's) makes it totally worth it.**

 **Guest 2- I mean, don't you know me? I have a heart. It may be a small one, without any real purpose aside from pumping blood.. but it's there! You shall see, only if you continue reading..**

 **DeZ- Let me just say, I love the fact you are trying to guess. And I will admit, some of your accusations have some flaws in my plot but some (may) be pretty darn spot on. But, who says I am not lying, just to throw you off?**

 **You may not have noticed, but I respond to every single review I get. I am not** _ **that**_ **heartless, am I?**

 **Also, thank you** _ **so**_ **much, I got over 7,000 views and over 100 reviews! I never thought I would see the day! Thank you so much! Love you all!**

* * *

"Wanna join us?" It was truly a questions. Their green eyes were piercing. Wait.. green eyes?! She looked over at the others, and realised Branch was trying to speak. "You wanna?" Branch gave a thumbs up to them, grinning widely.

"Branch! How could you?" As soon as he was unchained, he shrugged and smiled sadly at Poppy, gesturing towards Creek.

"Can I join you Mate?" Branch walked over and untied Creek from his shackles too. They fistbumped before turning towards Poppy and AJ, smiling evilly.

"Branch, Creek, I-I thought you were on-on our side!" Branch rolled his eyes at her as tears threatened to spill over her eyes. Branch gave her one last sad smile.

"Branch! Creek! Come back! I cannot believe I _ever_ trusted you with my life, Branch! You are just a dirty, rotten husband I tell you!" Poppy yelled after Branch as he ascended the slimy, slippery stairs slowly, tears pricking at his eyes from his wife's hurtful words. If only she knew..

Branch so badly wanted to go back there and hug his wife, tell her everything was going to be okay, but he had a job to do.

"Where exactly are we going?" Satin pretty much spat at Creek.

"Getting more reinforcements." Creek replied nonchalantly, leading them over to DJ Suki's pod, where Guy Diamond was at too. They smiled as Creek and Branch pushed in. "Let us talk to them, alone. We don't want them freaking out."

"Okay." Chenille pouted slightly as they closed the pod door. DJ Suki's pod was soundproof since she would stay up all night making records, so the others wouldn't hear them.

"You wanna come join us? We are with the Evils now." Creek asked casually, almost _too_ easily for Guy Diamond and DJ Suki.

"The Evils, ha, nice na- _Wait, what?!"_ Suki dropped the record she was holding, as it shattered to the ground.

"No, we are not _really_ with them. We are going to take them down! Jeez, why would we be evil like that, nuh uh! Can't believe you would ever say that! Wow, guys, wow. So, you in? We need to free Poppy and AJ." Creek almost yelled, and Branch felt so glad that they had decided to go into the soundproof pod instead of Guy Diamond's, whose pod was basically a giant megaphone.

"Sure! What must we do?" Guy Diamond asked, excitedly, his auto tune voice back in action.

"Just come." Creek said and opened the pod, meeting the Evils once again. "Hey guys. So, basically, Guy Diamond," he waved, "and DJ Suki," she saluted, "want to join us. I am sure that is fine. They want to kill the others too!"

"Great! Poppy and AJ are _dead!_ I call killing AJ!" Marcy ran up to the others, slightly huffing from running. "Sorry, let's go back. I surely cannot wait to see the horror on his face as-" Creek cut her off before she could get too graphic.

"We get it. Poppy, however, is mine to kill. Or at least, I wanna be able to help in that." Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Of course you're helping, silly. Why else would we let you into our troupee so easily?" Satin chimed as she skipped ahead of everyone else.

 _Psychopaths._ Branch thought curty in his head, and one look at the others' faces showed they agreed wholeheartedly.

* * *

 **Sorry, I know this is pretty short. I am trying to write extra chapters ahead of time, because I have family coming out that I haven't seen in** _ **forever**_ **in about a week and a half? Really soon, anyways. I also have to update soon on my other story. I had a ton of homework today too.**

 **Don't worry, I am planning on updating daily, or as usual as possible, when my nieces, nephews, sister, and brother come out, but I might not be able to update every single day. I am trying to write ahead so I will be able to update more often, but if I go inactive a few days know that I had no access to my Chromebook at that time, because I am pretty sure we might be going a lot of places, and I heard talk about spending time in hotels..** _ **without wifi!**_ **I surely hope these rumours about no internet are lies, but if not, that is most likely why.**

 **Please don't hate me! I have four older brothers who travel the world in the Air Force, so I rarely get to see them. Each time I see them, I have that small, distinct fear that it may be the last time I see them. Also, sometimes they go off across the world for** _ **years,**_ **and I do not see them for so long, so each time I do get to see them is blessing, honestly. Thank you for understanding.**

 **~GalaxyMegaGirl**

 **Ps This chapter would not upload last night, I am extremely sorry! My fanfiction tab kept closing down, saying** _ **reload, reload, reload**_ **, then my mum came in and told me to get to bed! Again, so sorry. Ugh, I feel so bad!**


	19. Welcome To Yesterday

**Hey guys! Thank you so very much for the break. The daily updates got me so stressed it began to get me sick. Then, I hurt my elbows the next day and couldn't type, and then my Chromebook wouldn't let me update. I had a gut feeling to ask for the break, and feel so very grateful I did the right day! I don't really think I can continue the daily updates, those get me too stressed. I am so sorry. I will update as much as possible, but I don't see how in the world people can do daily updates. I mean, it's probably since I amped up the schoolwork by like three times. Kudos to everybody who updates daily, I am in awe by them! Seriously, I have no idea how I was able to do daily updates before. You guys are the best, seriously, and I can't thank you enough!**

 **Another reason it may be harder is because I am working more on my novel too, so that takes up a ton of time. I had been having writer's block but now I am working more on it.**

 **I wanna be able to do something for you wonderful readers, so I was wondering if maybe you wanted to do something like a Q &A or something, so I can know you guys better and you guys can know me better! Anything like that. I love you guys so much, I hope you remember that!**

 **ThatKittyCat- You will see, that isn't cleared up yet. ;) Also, thank you very much for being so supportive! You rock! Also, when my computer wasn't letting me have internet, I tried to do it on my phone and it wouldn't work. How do you update on it?**

 **Guest- It sort of is, you will see. Also, yes, I know it is moving fast. I have so many ideas and not enough time to write them down lol. I am working on it, so make the chapters more descriptive. Sorry, I am trying. I am trying to show that Trolls try to push bad things behind them. People are all like, why did they adopt a son right after dying, but Trolls don't really get too scared, and when they do, they sing and get over it! I am trying to show that.**

 **ThePokemonTroll21- Thank you so much, and yeah. I try to not have filler chapters, no matter how short or long it may be.**

 **BananaQUEEN13- Aw I am so sorry! That must be so scary for all of you! I surely hoped she is safe, you will be in my prayers! It is very scary to have a family member in a position that they are injured or anything. Haha, I don't think that I will be taking a whole** _ **month**_ **for it, but thank you so much! My brothers are off serving our country so I need to support them and also I am the sitter for my niece and nephews! That may sound like aw man but I am actually so excited!**

 **AnimalGirl1507- Thank you so much, yes it is. I didn't wanna leave you guys with too long of a cliffhanger so I left it at some information, and thank you so very much.**

 **DeZ- Yes, you were. Also, there is a reason that their eyes aren't green, not yet anyways. Hehe. You will see why she was yelling at Branch, though I won't answer that question, at least not yet. ;)**

 **Samantha Peace HeartStar- Yes, you shall see how come their eyes aren't ye green, if they will become green even. ;) I'm glad that it was awesome, :D**

 **FandomsAreLoveFandomsAreLife- I am so glad that you understand, thank you so much. Also, yes there is. Mwahaha, or are there?**

 **Ellohell- Oh my goodness, I never thought anybody would figure that out! Go big or go home, am I right? Nah, JK, but seriously, that is such extensive mesurements, you are very good LOL. We are extremely proud of my brothers, yes, and they are. Haha, I think we all wish we were potatoes, but sadly, we aren't, or else I would've eaten myself a long time ago.. Oh my, such an amazing hashtag, LOL.**

 **Guest- LOL, it could actually be considered Trolls 2, but I don't own or wrk for Dreamworks sadly, so I'm not really too sure. XD**

 **WARNING: BELOW THERE ARE FIGHTS. PROCEED WITH CAUTION BUT DON'T WORRY I DON'T DO TOO MUCH GORE.**

* * *

"Great! Poppy and AJ are _dead!_ I call killing AJ!" Marcy ran up to the others, slightly huffing from running. "Sorry, let's go back. I surely cannot wait to see the horror on his face as-" Creek cut her off before she could get too graphic.

"We get it. Poppy, however, is mine to kill. Or at least, I wanna be able to help in that." Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Of course you're helping, silly. Why else would we let you into our troupe so easily?" Satin chimed as she skipped ahead of everyone else.

 _Psychopaths._ Branch thought curty in his head, and one look at the others' faces showed they agreed wholeheartedly.

They trudged down the dirt path, faces painted with an excited smile even though they each had a tug in their hearts, what if their plan backfired?

Another thing nagged Branch in the back of his mind: how come their eyes were green? It was really startling to have those vibrant orbs staring at you, no matter if you looked back or not, you could _feel_ the colour penetrating your soul, as if it was reading your thoughts, bringing out the worst in you. The most frightening of all, just _thinking_ about the colour made Branch feel murderous, feel the surge of rage he had felt when he had seen Peppy stab his wife. The colour really _did_ bring out the worst in you.

It was pretty obvious their old friends were not acting themselves. He watched the other three closely, and every once in awhile, he saw just a tiny flicker of green in the glassy orbs. He shivered to the bone when Creek looked over to him, clearly noticing the change as well, and for almost a full minute his eyes stayed green. He felt like vomiting when he realised what had truly come of these trolls. They weren't truly evil, they were just being manipulated.

He took a deep breath and clenched his fists, trying to shove down that feeling of evil, that feeling to hurt somebody, that feeling of psychopathy.

He bit his lip when he remembered the true look of betrayal on Poppy's face. Of course, she flashed him one small grin to show she knew what he was doing, but it still hurt to remember the look. If he didn't fight down the feeling, that look would be true. He shuddered at the thought.

He was so deep in thought he didn't realise everybody else had stopped and nearly knocked Chenille down. She steadied him and nodded in approval.

"Good, this means the blessing is overbearing him best. If he tries to fight it, then it can overcome him faster. Okay, Branch, you should be wearing this necklace."

If Branch processed these words, he showed no emotion to them. The others, however, realised what they had said and quickly stopped fighting the urge of evil, feeling it sink away and they had control of themselves. It was clear, however, that Branch had no control whatsoever. His movements were jerky and rugged after Satin had strung a bright green, the same jade shade of their eyes, around his neck. His eyes stayed permanently green after that.

The other three found that after the leather cord necklace was laced around their necks, they were still in control, unlike Branch, who was jerking around in robot movements.

"He needs to stop fighting it," Biggie muttered. "He's only hurting himself further, sucking away his strength."

Creek realised they would have to carry on the plan without their ringleader, which was a huge disadvantage. Then Creek realised, maybe he _wanted_ to suck away his energy, his strength, so he wouldn't have to suppress the evil outcome of the curse, or in thier words, ahem, _blessing_.

Still, even without Branch against them, without his strength and capability to lead and fight on their side, it was a slim chance of actually making it. They slowly walked, trying to save their energy.

Creek, DJ Suki, and Guy Diamond had all been awarded with green crystals soon after, turning their eyes a permanent green, Though since they didn't try and fight the curse, they still had their control. Sure, they suppressed the urge of evil doings, but it was a small pinch instead of actual control.

"You guys, I am so glad you joined the Evils. Branch seemed a little unsure, but we expected that of him and it's actually a pretty good thing too. The more you try and fight the blessing, though who would want to, the more control it has over you. Oh my, we are here already." Chenille exclaimed as they stopped outside of Lavender's small house. Inside the almost hut-like house there were two sets of stairs. They all took the first set. They reached the prison that Poppy, Branch, and AJ had been locked in not even a day previous. Creek saw a single strand of Branch's azure hair in the lock of one of them and pocketed it, just in case.

They clambered down a spiral staircase quickly, and as sunlight began to stream in from the small single window way at the top of the very tall dungeon Creek could see it more clearly. There were Poppy and AJ, still being supported upright by the many chains. As soon as Poppy saw Branch swaying from energy loss, her eyes widened and she looked truly worried. She mouthed to Creek asking what happened, but he waved her off before the others could notice. The stone-cobbled floor was cold to the touch and Creek shuddered slightly as crumbly plaster fell from the unstable roof.

"Now, are you guys ready? Branch, do you want the honours of-" Branch went completely unconscious, falling towards DJ Suki, who dodged him and their was a sickening _crack_ as his skull hit solid earth beneath him, loud enough to make Creek nauseous. Poppy began trying to fight the chains once again, only causing them to get tied tighter.

As Marcy drew a sword on AJ, she began to swing forward. Instead of hitting skin, it connected with hair. It sliced through the hir like soft cheese, but set the sword off course just enough to free one of AJ's arms from the chains. Poppy glanced up and smiled at Guy Diamond, who had just saved him.

Marcy didn't seem to understand what was happening and swung again, but before Guy Diamond could block it Peppy grabbed his hair. Creek's reflexes were fast though and he grabbed the sword with his hair, bringing it into his hand and standing in front of AJ and Poppy, cutting through their shackles.

As soon as Poppy was released, she tried to go to branch but was blocked by Satin. Creek felt a sharp pain in his side but felt adrenaline as Peppy grabbed AJ's arm harshly, and Suki quickly knocked him out with a roundhouse kick. Chenille tried to hit Guy Diamond, but he quickly dodged and she ended up hitting Marcy instead, who was trying to stab Poppy.

Creek collapsed, breathing heavily. His hearing clouded and his vision went blurry, time seemed to have slowed down. He saw AJ diving to catch him, covered in.. blood? Poppy was smacked by Satin when she turned and saw Creek fall. He had been stabbed right between the ribs, puncturing through his stomach. He gasped for air, AJ pushing hard on his chest, before everything went black.

* * *

Creek opened his eyes drowsily, seeing everybody dressed in black. He sat up, no longer feeling any pain. He looked to his right and nearly jumped when he saw Branch, only in a ghostly form of himself. His body was laying on a table, neatly in a white suit. He looked down slowly and nearly jumped out of his skin when he realised he was only a ghost, so he didn't _have_ skin to jump out of.

"Creek, I think we _died."_ Branch said slowly, eyes wide.

"No dur, Mate. Welcome to yesterday."

* * *

 **Come on, when I come back, it's only fair to leave you with a cliffhanger once again. Hey, I could've been even more meaner and left it a tad shorter but now I can let your minds wander.**

 **Once again, thank you** _ **so much**_ **for understanding. I love you all so much.**

 **~GalaxyMegaGirl**


End file.
